The Fall of The Studio
by PenName20
Summary: A private investigator is hired by Linda Stein to help find her husband, Henry. As they start to dig into the past of the forsaken studio, they find things that are impossible to fathom. Soon, they find their lives in peril and must change the end of the story if they are to make it out alive!
1. A Desperate Plea

**Author's Note:** I am doing this to experiment and grow my writing skills, so constructive criticism is much appreciated in what ways I can improve. Also I figure this would be pretty cool to do as a hobby. One thing I might say about my fanfic is it might take a bit to get to the studio because I want to build some background first. Locations of towns/cities and addresses are made up along with phone numbers. That is all I have to say and thank you for reading my note and Batim belongs to Joey Drew Studios and The Meatly. I do not claim owner ship of anything Batim.

 **Ch. 1- A Desperate Plea :**

 **Date** : April, 14, 1961 **Time** : 9:15 AM

"Please, can you help me find my husband? I don't know who else to turn too," The woman in her early fifties asked Diego de la Garza. She was sitting across from him on a wooden chair with his cluttered desk of papers and files between them while Diego sat on his swivel chair. She was dressed in a 1940s styled green dress and her dark blue eyes peered at him while doing their best to hold back tears. They were currently in his small private investigation office located in a business building.

"That is why I am here Mrs…?"

"Mrs. Linda Stein."

"Yep! That is why I am here Mrs. Stein. To offer my services to those that are in need for answers when the police fail to get answers," Diego paused for a second then leaned forward looking at her asking,

"Please tell me… what is your story Mrs. Stein in more detail?" Linda took a deep breath before answering.

"It was sometime in May of last year my husband, Henry, received this letter from his old boss whom was also his former best friend." Linda then reached into her purse and pulled out the letter extending it to Diego to grab and read.

"I didn't really know Joey Drew personally but there was a couple of times I did bump into him. It was usually when I visited my husband's work place; I didn't like him very much. Sure he had his charm but there was just something behind his smile and personality I didn't trust. Honestly, I don't know why Henry ended up being friends with him…" she then stopped while Diego started to take notes on a note pad of what Linda was talking about.

"I'm sorry," Linda said "I am feeling I'm going off topic."

"Its okay Mrs. Stein," Diego said "What ever you need to say I am all ears. However, If you don't mind may I ask couple of questions?"

"Yes you may Mr. Garza," Linda replied

"What was your husband's work history?"

"Well back in 1918 he served in the Great War in the US army. Afterward he developed an interest in animation and along with a friend he had made, which is Joey Drew, by 1929 to late 1930 he worked as an animator for their company Joey Drew Studios then after that he then freelanced from there. Durning the 40's of course he was drafted into the second world war serving in the army again. Finally, after the war since since 1946 he became a permeant animator for Walter Brothers Studios."

"Wait.." Diego said as his memory jogged connecting former memories from his childhood "You mean to tell me your husband is the Henry Stein!?" She looked at Diego kinda surprised of his reaction.

"The Henry Stein that helped made the first Bendy cartoons?"

"Yes," Linda replied "I am quite surprised you know that? You are a little too young looking to have lived in the 1930s though."

"Well I was born in May, 17, 1932 so technically yes. Well to explain, my father used to own one of those theaters that played films and cartoons. So yeah, I ended up seeing pretty much all of the Bendy cartoons from the latter half 1930s and reruns of the first ones with my father." Diego paused for a second

"Okay but getting back on topic… Mrs. Stein what caused Henry to leave Joey Drew Studios?"

"Joey Drew would have him working days at a time not letting him see me or his children," said Linda as she shook her head

"Henry's job was about to tear us apart also with the Great Depression going around it made things even more worse. Then one day he came back to our home looking very distraught and upset," Linda then paused clearing her throat. Then continued

"He never told me what really happened between them but all I can guess is that Henry finally had enough of Joey's business shenanigans and Joey gave him a choice. Henry choose us over his former best friend and the rising fame that the studio was starting to experience which I am glad he did." Linda finished while Diego looked back down at the letter in front of him. Diego then asked,

"Mrs. Stein do you know what Joey wanted to show Henry at the studio? Also have you tried talking with Joey?" Linda just shook her head and said,

"Honestly Mr. Garza I don't know what Joey wanted to show Henry. I did try to talk to Joey but he just wouldn't talk to me. I believe he is holding back something and I believe he has something to do with Henry disappearing." Linda's expression started to look even more upset

"I've tried the cops. Strangely, they couldn't find anything in the old studio also they didn't get anywhere with Joey too. Yet, at the same time the police were being quite vague with answers then soon they had the city condemn the studio for being too dangerous for people to enter. I believe there is something going on but I don't know what is going on so that is why… I need your help…" Linda's voice cracked stoping her from continuing. She then started to sob.

Diego got up and grabbed couple tissues that were on top of a filing cabinet giving the tissues to Linda and began to console her.

"I am sorry that you are going through this Mrs. Stein and don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this," Diego said as he was standing next to her. Eventually, Diego waited for her to calm down before continuing.

"Here's the plan I will go check out Joey myself and see if I can get anywhere with him. While I do that, you can go home and rest for now because it seems like you have been emotionally and physically drained from searching for answers. I'll call you so we can meet again to discuss the next plan of action. Does that sound good?" In response Linda nodded.

"Good," said Diego "Could you please tell me where does Joey Drew live and your phone number?" He then quickly grabbed his note pad and pencil again.

"He is living in the next town over in Springfield and his address is 295 Birch Avenue. My phone number is 370-5789"

"Okay got it," Diego said as he finished writing it.

Linda then stood up from her chair grabbing her purse with one hand and said

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Garza," while she reached out with her free hand to shake his.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Stein," Diego said taking her hand and shaking it "And you can trust me that I will do anything in my power to find the answers you need." Diego then walked Linda out of his office opening the door for her. She exited and said,

"Good bye Mr. Garza and I guess see you next time."

"Good bye Mrs. Stein and likewise." Diego answered back as he closed the door.

 _Hmm_ he thought as he walked back over around his desk as he sat down on his chair _Let's see what Joey Drew has to say._


	2. An Interview With Mr Drew

**Ch. 2- An interview With Mr. Drew**

 **Date:** April, 14, 1961 **Time:** 12:35 PM

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!** _Who can that be?_ Thought Joey Drew as he slowly stood up from his artist desk. He was currently working on his new comics for Bendy and the Ink Machine and didn't want to be bothered. Slowly with a slight limp he made his way to his front door. Before he opened the door he looked through the peep hole to see who it was. It was a man. This man was wearing a brown trench coat with a dark brown fedora on top of his black hair. His skin color was olive tone and his eyes where a dark brown; and his facial hair consisted of a mustache and a goatee. His body structure at least from what he can tell is a boxers build (since Joey use to a bit box in his youth). Admittedly he already felt alarmed by him.

 _Who is this man_? Joey thought _I hope he is not one of those cops looking for blackmail money again_ as he opened the door. Joey was actually surprised that the man was slightly taller than him as the man reached out with his hand with a smile saying,

"Hello Mr. Drew I am Diego de la Garza. I am sorry to appear without giving you notice but may I please talk with you?" Joey then shook his hand and asked,

"What business do I have with you Mr. Garza? And how do you know me?" Before Diego could answer, a cold breeze from the spring air picked up and began beating against their bodies as the tree branches began to sway with their sound of their swooshing. Joey shivered and said,

"Well… actually please do come inside my house. My bones can't handle the cold like they use to. Please come in," Joey then stepped aside and motion Diego in. Joey then put a half hearted smile on his face to appear courteous even though he was very grudging about it. Diego then did as the Joey asked stepping inside while he closed the door behind them.

They were standing in his living room with green carpeted floors and plain wood varnished walls. The light source was two small chandeliers dangling from the ceiling along with a lamp stand to the left corner. There were couple of single chairs arranged with some other furniture and a tv to their right. Straight down ahead from them was the entryway to the kitchen with another entry way close by to the left of them leading to his bedroom. Notably, on the left side of the wall was a cork board littered with important and random notes with letters; then to the far right hand corner of the room was his small artist desk.

"Well here we are Mr. Garza. Welcome to my humble abode!" Joey said sarcastically as he spread his arms out in a showman's manner while letting Diego getting a sense of his surroundings.

"Honestly, I do have to say Mr. Drew it is quite a cozy little place you got here," Diego said

"Bahh," Joey replied bitterly "I was even lucky to even get this place when…never mind. Come with me into the kitchen so we can talk." Joey then started his way over there with Diego fallowing close behind.

The kitchen was simple and basic. It was mainly an off-white except for the top of the island in the center of the room which had a light blue counter top with a couple of stools around it. To the far left wall in a row was a gas stove oven, a small counter top with drawers, and a large refrigerator. There was even a small widow which gave a glimpse to the outside (which was the view of the neighbor's house). Then ahead of them was yet another widow and next to it a brown door which lead to a small back yard. Lastly, to their right was a small square wooden table with two chairs and a door that lead to the storage room.

"Please sit over here Mr. Garza," Joey said as he motioned to the stools next to the island. Diego sat in in the middle of the three that were there while Joey shuffled to the other side and sat on the single stool that he had there for himself so that way they were facing each other. Once both were seated comfortably Joey then finally asked Diego,

"Okay Mr. Garza let's start this over again. Why are you here and how do you know me?"

"Well then Mr. Drew let me explain myself. I am an author, well going to be an author, and I am going to write a comprehensive book about the history of animation of the 1930s to the 40s. So I figured why not start with researching into one of the most prolific animation studios of the era that gave Walton Destiney Studios a run for their money."

"Heck, since you're here I guess you know already how our war with those son of a guns ended," Joey answered back with a bit of grief.

"Yeah," agreed Diego "However, I know information about them would be easy to obtain, since well they are still around, so researching into them would be easy along with other animation studios that are running."

" Hmm… so then how did you find me Mr. Garza?"

"When I was searching for information on your studio I caught wind of a former worker of yours that was living in the same town that I was in." This peaked Joey's interest

"Were are you from?" Joey asked

"From Fleischer" Diego answered

"Who was his name?,"

"Henry Stein,"

Joey soon felt an uneasy feeling welling in his chest.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Drew? You look like you have been punched in the gut,"

"No nothings wrong," Joey answered "It is just I hadn't heard his name in a while now," He paused and there was an awkward silence between them for a minute then Joey asked,

"What did my former college say?,"

"Well I wasn't able to talk with him. He disappeared sometime back over a year ago. Nobody knows why or how ;however, I was able to talk with his wife. She then directed me to you to talk with. Just wondering though… do you have any idea what possibly happened to him? Because after all, you and him were best friends," Diego said. In return Joey quickly put on his poker face and said,

"Yes, we _were_ best friends although over the years we grew apart, but on the other hand we had kept minimal contact with each other though. So this quite pains me to say that I have no possible idea where he has gone," although Joey said that he knew darn well where Henry was. He was stuck in the inky hell- hole of an alternate reality that he had made of the studio workshop.

"So you have heard of the news then," Diego asked

"Yeah, his wife reached out to me about it." Joey then faked a sentimental look and said,

"I was quite shocked to hear that… he was a good man," he then shook his head "Well lets go on to something else because I am sure you do have questions about my studio right?" Diego then shook his head yes and said,

"May I record our conversation?,"

"Sure," Joey answered as Diego reached into his front right trench coat pocket and produced forth a small tape recorder. He place it between them and pressed record.

"Alright what is your first question?," Joey asked Diego

"How did it start?"

"Ahh.. of course the genesis to the beginning of it all. Well let me tell you. Before I started the studio back in 1929, I served in the Great War in 1918 on the western front. This is when I met Henry who would later become a close friend and fellow partner at the studio. Surprisingly, we actually hated each other when we served together in the same company. He was a quiet man and rarely talked much and I was the talker and well… the more foolish one. I would annoy him and he would pull a prank on me later just to spite me. However, one day when our company was attempting to storm a trench I ended up being shot in the leg half way across _no man's land_ and I fell into a large crater filled of stinky rain water. I would have drowned, yet I felt someone pulled me out and that man was… guess who?"

"Henry,"

"Yes, Henry. Even though I drove him batty he wasn't willing to stand by to watch me drown. Then next thing you know he throws me over his shoulder and runs all the way back to our trench leaves me to the medics then goes back out there. I heard stories that when he caught up with the rest he single handily in hand to hand combat with a trench shovel dispatched 15 German soldiers at one time since his rifle jammed during a fire fight. Because of that, he had earned the nickname the Trench Devil. " Joey then chuckled a bit coughed and continued

"Although he saved my life we both parted ways after the war. I trying to get into film making and Henry going off into political and freelance cartoon drawings. Then after while at failed attempt to open at a traditional studio I then turn to the next best thing. Animated cartoons. While I was experimenting with ways to develop the filming process for it, by chance meeting I bumped into Henry at a bus stop, and I caught up with him. I knew I needed someone that was an excellent drawer because I was good but not as good when Henry showed me a couple of his drawings. At this time I was less juvenile and Henry less strict and believe it or not we hit it off. I then gave him an offer to make cartoons for me when I finally developed the studio. Henry agreed. Then three years later between the two of us in 1929, our small studio opened with a small team of workers then we started to make our first cartoons."

"What were your first cartoons?"

"At first they were just random characters that we would make up. Which were usually about mundane things but done in a humorous manner; however, there was one character that started to recur which was a wolf which we would just call 'Papa' later we would name him Boris after a redesign. Before Boris, I then finally made up our first original character which was the little devil darling we all know as Bendy the Dancing Demon. Then since 1930 Bendy was our official mascot for the studio along with Boris being his somewhat unwilling friend."

"Well I thought I heard a rumor that Henry made up the character?," Diego asked

"Well not to say he didn't help but I was the one who thought him up just for the record," Joey answered in a slightly irritated tone knowing well his statement wasn't true.

"Okay then… so what was your inspiration for Bendy?"

"Well Bendy is a bit of a trickster character and is a trouble maker. I wanted to make a character, well characters like Alice Angle, and others, that were different from others at the time. I wanted our company to appeal to a greater general audience; even though, we stayed more or less family friendly we weren't afraid to get a little _risqué_ with our cartoons. You see, I was already thinking ahead of the curve with out east coast style of animation to also appeal to a more… _mature audience_ you see. I looked to what other competitors were doing and did the opposite and took risks.

Unfortunately, the risks out weighed the rewards in the end but before I get to that; my inspiration for Bendy actually came one day from remembering a prank that Henry did to me back in the war and how he was called the Trench Devil. Through out the war fellow soldiers often remarked how 'gracefully' he moved throughout the trenched as if he was a dancer. He would do 'quick steps', great leaps, jumps, and 'jigs' over ruble and fallen enemies. Hence this lead to a playful comment the men would make calling Henry a 'dancing devil'. Which then lead me into deep thinking, and then eureka! I put pen to paper and made up the character while Henry refined it by expertly drawing him to life." Joey then finished then asked Diego,

"Sorry, Mr. Garza I didn't think of it till now but would you like anything to drink?"

"No, worries Mr. Drew. It is understandable that you forgot something like that because after all I came unannounced and you were quite curious to what business I had with you." Diego then thought for a second scratching his head

"Do you have coffee?" He then asked

"Yes I do," Joey replied as he got up and searched for the coffee and mugs in the cupboards.

"So, Mr. Garza…"

"You can call me Diego, Mr. Drew,"

"Diego, how do you like your coffee?"

"Just black,"

"Okay," While Joey was making them coffee, Diego then asked another question,

"So how did the studio came to an end Mr. Drew?," Joey didn't answer right way. Instead, he just quietly worked making their coffee then eventually turned around coming back with two mugs. Joey then handed to Diego his when he sat down on his stool. He then took a good sip from his coffee and answered to Diego,

"Well let's just say for starters the studio might be closed down but it is not the end… for now. I have been working on a couple of 'specials projects'; however, I am not going to reveal all them yet. But to get specific we did excellent during the 30's and we did well up till 1944. Eventually, some of the special projects we were working on became to costly also along with other poor financial decisions we started to lose profit. Merchandise items that we started in the late 30's was going down too. New and bigger things were coming out from other studios so eventually, the audience started to lose interest in us and they began to fallow the next big thing. To top it off also censorship codes were being more strongly enforced in cartoons. So in the end by 1947… I was forced to close down.," Joey said with a sigh at the end looking down at his mug in a sadden expression.

"Now here I am at the bottom again… with nothing but really memories and past glory. I let the studio and the cartoons become my life. In the end I can see how my ambition had wasted my life. You see I have no wife and children although I do have three siblings but I had burn some bridges along the way and became alone… or so I thought," Joey said as he lifted his stare back up to Diego

"Eventually, I reconnected with my younger brother, Joseph, who has a lovely growing family of his own. They made me welcome into their life and it has given me some semblance of hope. A hope that… I won't die alone. My brother has inspired me to go at it one more time with one last gamble," he said with a slight smile

"I probably bet you're wondering what is my last gamble? I have one last plan to bring my studio back to it former glory. It is all starting with… actually let me show you wait here," Joey said as he got up. He then limped over to the door of the storage room opening it, being careful to not let Diego see the ink machine, and entered the room closing the door behind him. He quickly covered the ink machine better with the canvas and scanned the iron shelf that had stuff on it.

 _Ah-ha! There they are_ he thought as he grabbed one of the first mint comic book copies of **Bendy and the Ink Machine Volume 1**. He then returned to the kitchen and came around again to his stool and sat on it. Joey then proudly present his comic book to Diego.

"Here Diego, take a good look at it," Joey said as Diego observed the cover. The cover was black and white which had Bendy sitting a top of the ink machine with his usual wide toothy grin staring ahead to the viewer. He sat between Boris (to his left) and Alice Angel (to his right) but they were bunched up hugging him with frighten expressions looking down. What they were looking down at was an inversion of themselves in order. Except they were staring ahead to the viewer with quite twisted expressions on their faces.

The other Boris looked like a cross between the wolf and Frankenstein's monster except bigger and more grotesque looking with X's for eyes along with a strange contraption around his head. He, of course, has his classic overalls. The other Alice was dressed in the same black dress as Alice but looked closer to a real woman. The right side of her face was quite beautiful looking but on the left was distorted and deformed with there being an opening showing her teeth and she was missing an eye. To even make matters worse for her apparently, her halo was lodged sideways in her head rather than floating. Lastly, there was the other Bendy. This Bendy was tall and skeletal looking and had an even wider more manic grin. His eyes were covered with ink streaming down from the top of his head. His left hand was a large white glove while his right was small and human looking. Lastly, his white bow tie was large and sagged in a crooked manner.

Joey could see the expression on Diego's face. At first it was shocked but then suddenly turned to interest.

"What is that thing they're sitting on?" Diego asked

"That my friend is the ink machine," Joey said

"What does it do?,"

"Well, you'll have to read to find out. Go ahead page through it if you like,"

Diego began to page through seeing comic drawings of the adventure Bendy and friends where catapulted into and then stopped suddenly. Curious, Joey went to get a clear look at what page he stopped at but he closed it and looked back at Joey and said,

"This is incredible Mr. Drew… just genius," Joey nearly fell off his stool from surprise.

"You really think so Diego?," he asked with a chuckle

"Yeah," Diego replied, "Top it off Mr. Drew I have been a big fan of your studio's cartoons for along time now so they mean a lot to me. I have to say I think you did something great here!,"

"Thats great to hear that Diego!," Joey replied. Then _ding-dong_ the bell rang.

"Is it that time already?" Joey said as he looked at his wrist watch it read 1:23 PM.

"Excuse me, Diego, that is probably my brother's wife dropping off the kids for me to babysit while she goes to work. So, unfortunately, you will have to leave. Also here," Joey said as he reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out his business card and offered it to Diego.

"I bet you have some more questions so do feel free to contact me at any time when you want to interview me again," Diego then took the card and placed it in his pocket and was offering back the comic book.

"Do you want the comic book back Mr. Drew?" Diego asked. Joey thought a second and said,

"You know what! How about I let you keep it. I already have a couple of them already myself and the comic books are going to be released tomorrow to stores. So might as well have a fan receive the first one,"

"Thank you, Mr. Drew," Diego said as he stopped the recorder and placed it back in his trench coat pocket.

"Well then, it was a pleasure talking with you Diego," Joey said with a smile as he extended his hand. Diego then shook his hand and replied back,

"It was a pleasure to talk with you too," They both got up and made their way back to the front door. Joey then opened the door revealing three children and a woman. There was two boys and one girl all dressed in warm out ware and had backpacks on them. The woman was dressed in more business attire and was a pretty blond woman.

Diego excused himself and moved past them walking down the small pathway from the front door to the side of the street were his dark red Oldsmobile was.

"Who was that?," the blond woman asked

"Well Dorothy, he is an upcoming author who is going to write a history book on animation from the 30's to 40's and he wanted to interview me which he did,"

"Wow, I guess you are getting back out there," she replied

"Yes Dorothy I am," Joey said in a bit of a smug way.

"Well come along now children we don't want your mother to be late for work," Joey said as he motioned them in. The little girl looked up and asked him,

"Can you tell us more of your stories Uncle Joey?"

"I sure can sweetheart… I sure can," Joey replied warmly to her.

—-

Diego now entered his car and placed the comic book in the passenger seat once he sat down in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off.

 _I am glad he took my cover story of being an author_ Diego thought _Linda was right he is defiantly hiding something because Joey said 'Who was his name' when I was going to explain to him about the worker. I didn't say if the worker was a she or he so he knew right away it was Henry by saying 'he'. Also, he was eager to change the subject. I could also tell by his body language when I was trying to prod him for more information on Henry's were abouts that he was more uncomfortable._ At a stop sign as he stopped he then took a glance back at the comic book.

Even though he praised Joey for his comic book but in truth, it was kinda disturbing what the content of it was. Especially the page he stopped on.

 _I need to read this tonight_ Diego thought _I also need to look into Wally Franks and Allison Connor too._ After passing by two times Diego quickly observed Joey's corkboard full of letters and notes. Diego noticed two names that popped out which were the two he was thinking of.

 _I need to dig deep, pull a couple of contacts, and get back to Linda as soon as possible about this_ Diego thought as he drove past the houses of suburbia as a more dark mood began to enfold him Diego thought _Is it possible that Joey Drew could be a devil in disguise?_

 **Author's Note:** Whew! That took longer than expected. I had to look back at the history of animation and adapt it in a reasonable way (I am not a 100% accurate). I also had to go look at some videos on Joey's house to make sure I got a decent description of it. Adding to that I just kinda have a very busy life right now, so I don't usually have enough to write but when I do I work on this. So don't worry I do plan to continue this story to the end but I will try to notify otherwise if I have to take a break. Well then, I hope you all enjoyed this strangely long chapter and my possible thoughts and ideas of the studio's basic history. Hopefully, the next chapter we can find out why that page alarmed Diego so much? See you next time!


	3. A Heck of a Devil's Shot

**Ch. 3- A Heck of a Devil's Shot**

 **Date:** April, 26, 1961 **Time:** 2:00 PM

"The beast was vanquished and the people that were trapped in the dungeon were set free; all thanks to the little devil darling Bendy. The end," Joey told the story to his nephews and niece whom where sitting down in a semi-circle around him in the living room. They happily clapped and cheered wide-eyed as Joey took a bow while sitting in his chair.

"Please tell us another one Uncle Joey," his niece named Samantha said looking up at him with her big brown eyes and long dark brown hair bouncing. She was dressed in a red and green plaid skirt, white leggings, little black shoes, and a long sleeve green sweater.

"Yeah, Uncle Joey can you please tell us one more," pipped up the nephew sitting to his right name Johnny. He had blonde haired like his mother, Dorothy, along with her icy blue eyes. He was dressed in brown shoes, khaki pants, and a blue sweater.

"Yeah… ditto" agreed his second nephew Lucas who had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black shoes, jeans, a red sweater vest, with a long sleeve white shirt.

"Alright," Joey said "One more but after that we have to clean the mess we've made in the kitchen from baking some cookies. Sounds good?," the children all nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Joey began the children leaned in more intently to hear another story of his "This tale begins with an angel…," however before he could really begin the door bell rang.

 _Great_ Joey thought _I better see who that is._

"Okay kiddos," he said to them "I have to see who it is and I'll get back with you all with the story," He then got up and went to the door slightly limping as usual. Once there he peeked through the peep hole. It was the Chief of Police Walter Mahoney. He of course was dressed in black dress pants and blazer with a white shirt and blue tie. Over top of that he had his somewhat pricy black long coat and black derby hat covering his balding head. He was a heavy set man which Joey couldn't help but to think of him as potbelly in human clothing.

 _Great what does Chief Oinks want?_ Joey thought as he opened the door

"Hello, Chief Mahoney,"

"Hello, Joey,"

"What brings you here?,"

"What do you think Joey? Business," Chief Mahoney said as he looked over Joey's shoulder to see the children.

"I see the little brats are here. Do you think you can kick them out for a second so we can talk?," Chief Mahoney said as Joey gritted his teeth.

"Not a problem Chief Mahoney," Joey said as he let the man inside closing the door behind him. Joey then turn and said to the kids,

"Alright kiddos, I have to talk with a 'friend' of mine for a couple of minutes alone. So make sure to grab your coats and go play outside in the backyard for a bit please," the children hesitated for a second not sure what to make of the fat man next to him plus they wanted to still hear the next story.

"Come on guys… let's go," Lucas said in a sadden manner as he grabbed his coat and football. He made his way out to the back fallowed by the others in similar fashion with the back door being closed silently behind them. Joey and Chief Mahoney then made their way into the kitchen and sat across from each other at the island. The island was cluttered with a couple of bowls, cooking utensils, and batter ingredients. Chief Mahoney clasped his hands together and placed them on the counter top and wore a smug expression on his face.

"Quite the place you got here Joey," Chief Mahoney said.

"Okay, Chief what is it that you want?," Joey asked

"You see… we need to discuss protection payment," Chief Mahoney said as tapped his thumbs together,

"You mean black mail," Joey retorted as he crossed his arms while Chief Mahoney smirked.

"Call it whatever the heck you want but the point is we have business to take care of Joey," Chief Mahoney finished and gave him a serious look.

"Look Joey, remember the deal that we've made all those years ago? That as long as you pay me and my boys money and get a cut of the action there will be no problem. Scratch our backs and we will turn a blind eye to your experiments and… sins. As of the past couple months, you've been turning my boys away because you claimed to have no money. Well of course I gave you a reprieve for awhile because honestly you weren't doing so well so I let it slide," he said as he returned a hard stare back at Joey who was starting to give him an angry look.

"Well on the other hand, now that you've been making it big again. Your comics, despite some controversy, have been becoming very popular," Chief Mahoney then snorted, "If only the people knew what those comics were really based on they would probably be calling for you to be strung up,"

"Are you threatening me Walter?," Joey asked in a tensed manner.

"Gee… I don't know what do you think?" Chief Mahoney said sarcastically , "Oh and it is Chief Mahoney to you! I am here to still collect what is still owed. Me and my boys want something for having to cover up your crap all these years! Remember I can destroy the little you have now! So it's time to start paying up or this can all go to hell in a hand basket pretty soon," there was then a moment of silence between them as Joey thought,

 _Who the heck does Chief Baloney think he is? He thinks that he can simply waltz in here tell me what to do?_ Joey's blood began to steam

"You know what Joey," Chief Mahoney said, "I wonder what your brother and his family would think of you if they found out what kind of a monster you really are… I can also make their lives pretty difficult too you know," he said with a nefarious smile as he began to pick his finger nails.

 _Okay that's it_ Joey thought then simply said,

"No," Chief Mahoney looked back up at him.

"Excuse me Joey?,"

"You heard me loud and clear you oaf I said, No!,"

"What do you mean 'no'?," Chief Mahoney said as he got into a more threatening posture,

"What? Do I have to spell it out for you? or am I not speaking English? Okay I will tell it too you clear this time. You will not see one red cent from me at all anymore," before Chief Mahoney could respond Joey cut him off,

"You know why? It is because of you mooching off a bunch of money from me when the studio was up and running thats why. You played apart in killing my dream once Walter Mahoney but this time you will not do this to me again," Joey then stood up slamming his hands on the counter top his blood boiling,

"Also especially it is one thing to threaten me but it is another to threaten my brother and his family. Leave them out of this or…,"

"Or you'll do what!," Chief Mahoney shot back while getting up from his seat.

"Remember Walter as much as you covered up my dirty little secrets I helped you covered up yours! Also you would never have been were your are at right now if it weren't for me," Joey pointed his finger at him and said,

"And how stupid do you think I am? Your dirt that you have on me won't stop me because I have been tying up loose ends and I have kept an eye on you with your deals with the mob. So in the end if you try to bring me down I will make sure to take you down with me!," Chief Mahoney's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about my deals with the local mob and what loose ends?," Chief Mahoney said this but was more certain who and what the loose ends were but how he was pulling that off with out Chief Mahoney's help he didn't understand.

"That's not important… what is important is that if you come at me or my family _I will come after you_ ," Joey hissed but Chief Mahoney couldn't help but begin to laugh a bit.

"What do you mean you will come after me? What? Did you formed a secret gang that I don't know about?," Chief Mahoney tease but then got serious saying,

"Joey. If you don't give us a slice of the profit I swear I will…,"

"You'll do what Chief Oinks?," Joey said interrupting him

"I will blast your freaking brains out of your head!," Chief Mahoney shouted as he quickly drew his revolver from his shoulder holster which was hidden beneath his blazer. He then pointed it at Joey's head. Joey didn't even flinch.

"Huh," Chief Mahoney said, "The last time I did this to you were cowering and about to crap your pants. So now where did you get this sudden courage?," then suddenly Joey's right hand shot up very fast and grabbed his gun. Chief Mahoney was in a bit of shocked and tried to pull the trigger out of reaction but Joey's pointer finger was jammed between the back of the trigger and the trigger guard. Joey then trusted his thumb against the cylinder with such incredible force that he knocked it out of the revolver which then fell on to the counter top with a sickening _clunk!_

"How the…?!," Chief Mahoney said as his eyes widen in astonishment letting go of the revolver. Joey then simply placed it on the counter top as if it was nothing since the gun was now useless. Joey then started to make his way around the island but this time without his noticeable limp. Chief Mahoney started to back away from him.

"Easy now Joey," Chief Mahoney said as his voice shaked a bit, "You don't want to hurt yourself," but Joey didn't say anything as he came toward him as he backed up towards the wall next to the window. Chief Mahoney then began to notice that the room strangely started to darken and the whole room began to creak and moan due to some unseen pressure build up as the air grew cold.

Chief Mahoney's back was against the wall and Joey stopped a foot in front of him with a unwavering glare. Joey then raised his right hand and plunged it into Chief Mahoney's chest as a look of pure terror crossed Chief Mahoney's face as he felt Joey's icy cold hand inside his chest cavity. Then with a hard yank Joey pulled out Chief Mahoney's still beating red heart. Chief Mahoney quickly looked down and began to touch his chest surprised that he wasn't dead and that there was no hole or blood. Not even his shirt and tie were ripped. Chief Mahoney then said,

"What on Earth Joey! How the f-," before he could finish Joey squeezed his heart and Chief Mahoney stumbled to the floor in full out pain being racked all over his body gasping for breath.

"Well Mahoney," Joey said, "Did you honestly think that over the years that by practicing magic I haven't got stronger? I got some… interesting friends in high places you know too," Joey then looked over Chief Mahoney's heart for a second then commented,

"Honestly, I'm surprised this isn't covered with fat," he smirked then turned away from the fat man and walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards and found a jar that he could put the heart in for now while slowly Chief Mahoney got up from the floor and sat on the stool next to him.

"Joey you…you son of a…,"Chief Mahoney started but Joey cut him off by saying,

"Now, now, Walter," as Joey returned to his stool with a large blue cookie jar in his left hand and the heart still in his right, "Choose your words carefully from here on out because your life is literally now in my hands. Also it is Mr. Drew to you now," The room then began to lighten up and returned to its original room temperature. Chief Mahoney swallowed back a string of obscenities that he was about to shout at Joey.

"Now listen closely Walter because if you don't do exactly as I say I might just turn you into one of my cartoon characters,"

"What!? Into one of those inky abominations Joey!," Joey then gave him a glare and said,

"Yes, I could do so now that I have perfected the process," he then gave the heart a slight squeeze to remind him that he should call him Mr. Drew. Chief Mahoney winced a bit.

"I could turn you into… Chief Baloney the chief of police of Inkville who is a anamorphic hog," Joey then placed the heart into the jar along with the revolver parts and continued,

"Well here is what you are going to do. Number one tell your boys to stop coming around for black mail, number two have them keep doing their jobs of guarding the studio, number three tell them what I am very well capable of so they don't get any ideas, and lastly number four… as always turn a blind eye. You got that?," Walter nodded his head in response.

"Good!," Joey said, "Now get the heck out of my house!," Joey stood up again pointing to the direction of the front door. Without a single word, Chief Mahoney stood up and walked his way out closing the door behind him. Joey kept an eye on him as he did so by standing by the kitchen entry way. Once Chief Mahoney was gone Joey's body suddenly started to weaken. He quickly went and sat on a stool next to the island then began to shake and wheeze a bit from exhaustion. There was a burning sensation on his chest. He then quickly reached beneath the neck hole of his shirt grabbing a chain around his neck and pulled out an amulet.

The amulet was made of silver and was circular. In the middle was a unknown black gem stone with strange writings and symbols surrounding it. The amulet was starting to turn red from the heat emitting from it. Joey took it off and place it on the counter for a bit to cool off.

 _Well Joey. Not bad for a first time in a long time_ he thought _Just gotta be careful next time around and don't over do it because as sad as I don't want to admit it I am getting old._

It took him a couple of moments more to recover but he was fine now and he check the amulet to see if it was still hot. It was cold again. Joey then put the amulet back on, beneath his shirt, then got up slightly limping again to the back yard door. He opened it up to find the children playing catch with the football. Joey couldn't help but to smile as he saw them play.

 _Boy. There are times I wish even I could be a kid again he_ thought _Back to the time when things were more simple and life didn't have to be so… complicated…and tragic._ Joey's smile disappeared for a second at the sudden dark thought. He then shook his head for a second.

"Alright kiddos," Joey called out, "My talk with my 'friend' is over you can come in now," The children didn't hesitated to come back inside as he shut the door behind them. Lucas then looked up to him and asked,

"So… are we going to hear the other story Uncle Joey?,"

"Sure Lucas," Joey replied, "Lets finish that up here in the kitchen so after when were done we can start to clean up," The children all nodded and they each took a seat on a stool while Joey grabbed a wooden chair from the small table and brought it closer to them.

"Now were was I kids?," as Joey pretend to think by rubbing his chin, "Oh yeah! This tale begins with an angel named Alice…,"

—-

Chief Mahoney finally got in his police car and was in shock. He knew Joey for a while now since the studio days but he didn't think he was still practicing magic.

 _I should of never gone into business with him_ He thought then suddenly his police radio in his car started to blare off. _What can that be?_ He then turned up the volume to see what it was all about. The radio started to rail out,

"All available near by units to downtown Springfield. Address 175 west 16th street. Apartment 57. Exercise extreme caution. Possible gunman on the loose. One civilian severely injured by a gunshot wound to the head in an apartment with two witnesses to the event," it then repeated the same message as Chief Mahoney turned on his police car and drove off.

 _What on God's green earth happened?_ He thought as he started to drive his way over there.

—-

 **Time** : 12:00 PM (2 hours earlier)

Linda Stein was walking down the painted white hall and passed the other tenets of the business building that Diego's private detective office was located. The wood floors creaked beneath her feet as she passed each door looking for Diego's. Her mind was swarming since Diego called her on the phone saying 'he needed to show her something'.

 _I wonder what Mr. Garza found?_ She thought as she then finally stopped at the door numbered 'room 34' to the side and words stenciled on the window reading 'Garza's Private Investigation Service'. She then knocked lightly on the window of the door and an answer from Diego came saying,

"Come in. The door is unlocked," Linda then opened the door to his office and found him starting to stand up from behind his desk to greet her. Linda was quite surprised to see the office because it was a bit in disarray. The last time she came it was more organized and clean all except for the desk because it made sense that it would be cluttered. File cabinets that lined the left wall where slightly opened and on top stacks of paper. The left wall had a large cork board littered with notes, diagrams, and papers. Then on the floor was more files and paper with some trash also by the right side of the desk an overfilled trash can.

Not only that Diego didn't look so good. Yes, his clothing was clean and he kept up on hygiene but his eyes had started to develop dark circles and his face look more whiter than when she last saw him. It looked like he might collapse from exhaustion at any moment.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Stein," Diego said, "I'm glad you're here and please excuse me for the mess. I just been very busy with the case,"

"It's okay Mr. Garza and a good afternoon to you too," Linda answered back as she carefully stepped around the mounds of files to then shake his hand. They then both sat down in their respective seats. Diego asked,

"So how have you've been since the last time I saw you, Mrs. Stein?"

"I been managing on my own with the last little one of the house," she looked at him with a bit of concern then asked,

"Are you feeling well Mr. Garza?," She couldn't help it because after all she was a mother of 5.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've worked on sleep deprivation before and I am used to it. However, to be honest I'm slightly under the weather," Diego reached out for a coffee mug on his desk and took a sip then said,

"Well, let me show you what I found so far," Diego then place the mug back and pulled open a desk drawer to grab the 'Bendy and the Ink Machine' comic book. He then handed it to Linda. Linda grabbed it and observed the cover and said,

"What is this?," she said slightly creeped out by the cover.

"I got this from my interview with Joey Drew. It is the first in a dark comedy and horror comic book series that Joey had been developing recently based upon the cartoons,"

"How does this connect to Henry being missing?,"

"Well let me show you," Diego said as he reached over and paged over to the page that he booked marked (which was that one page he abruptly stopped on). The page was a ink drawing of yellow letter brought in close for the reader to read the words. It read,

'Dear Bendy,

It seems like a life time since we worked on films together with the rest of the crew. 30 years really slips away doesn't it?

If you don't mind please come visit the old studio sometime.

There's something I need to show you and I want to make a new deal with you.

Your former boss and still pal, Joey Drew'

Linda was in shock from reading the page in the comic book. Diego could already read her mind that this letter found in the comic book was close in resemblance to the letter that Joey sent Henry. Linda then said,

"My goodness… this has to mean something!,"

"Yeah," agreed Diego, "This leads me to believe that in some cases when a person does commit a crime and has any degree of guilt that they will find away, or their subconscious will, to 'admit' or 'express' their guilt in a safe way so they don't get found out but they get a sense of release. So in this case I believe that Joey is admitting something already to your husband's disappearance,"

"Can this stick to Joey?," Linda asked. Diego shook his head and answered,

"Sadly, I don't think so because they would just blow it off as circumstantial or just blow it off entirely. Also who knows when did Joey started this comic?," Linda had to admit that this wasn't much for a court case to go on.

"Have you found anything else?," Diego then started to rub his forehead in response to her question.

"In the comic or by other means?,"

"Well is there anything else in the comic that could lead itself to something?,"

"Hmmm… at least what I read I found no other connection to our case but there was mention of the GENT company through illustrations of the GENT logo on certain tools, machines, and pipes. Which makes it interesting," as Diego put his hands together, "Because outside of the comic book the real GENT company helped supplied maintenance and custodial workers, machinery, machine parts, and tools. Then this is were I admit I got off track because I remember you told me that you don't know the reason why exactly Henry walked out on Joey. Right?," Linda replied,

"Yes, I don't really know the details why ,but I'm thinking were you are going with this. There must be a bigger reason that we don't know about why Henry left?,"

"Bingo, Mrs. Stein," Diego said with a smile, "You are on the same train as I am. You see as I started to dig around things started to get…very strange and it was things I never thought a simple cartoon studio could get into," he took another sip of coffee to give him self a jolt to keep going, "There were a lot of rumors surrounding the company of strange goings ons that no one is sure of. In the end I am not sure what to make of it but the GENT company supplied and invested a lot into their studio which of course isn't strange of it self but what they were supplying was especially since 1935 to the studio's close," Diego then got up and went to the cork board and pointed to a pice of paper then Linda got up ,placing the comic on the table, to see what he was pointing at and he told her,

"500 gallons of ink daily, 'composite templates' (which I am not even sure what they are), 'special project' parts, 30 bottles of bleach every month , 25 bottles of aesthetic, 10 bottles of chloroform every three months, body length tables, and the list goes on as you can see. Which left me with one question… what the heck were they doing with all that stuff?" He shook his head, "Not only that the only reason how I mange to get any copies of these files from the GENT company was because I had to work my silver tongue on a cute secretary gal," with this Linda turn to look at him and raised an eye brow which then Diego quickly said,

"Umm… sorry that was too much info right there… well what else was I suppose to do? The company would't allow me, even with my cover story, to look at their business records with Joey Drew Studios. Heck even with trying to ask permission from the court I got turned down. So in the end I had to go a less 'legal route' which means we're on our own from here on out with this because no legal authority is going to be willing to help us,"

"Uh-huh," Linda replied, "Just don't let this come back to bit us in the rear later and hope they don't fire her or get us in trouble because of your investigation methods,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Stein I am careful. I picked her not for being pretty but because she was going to quit anyway. Cuz' as it turns out that GENT is pretty shrewd with their workers these days," he gave her a nervous smile while Linda just wore a blank expression on her face.

 _I didn't know he could be a little rascal_ Linda thought _Then again I am still getting to know him._ She then just asked,

"Okay… besides that what else you've found Diego?,"

"Well the secretary, Evie Smith, gave me some rumors that she heard from the older office workers and this list of names she found digging around in some more _restricted_ files," He then pointed to six pieces of paper group together on the cork board that had a list of workers names that worked at the studio, "There were about in total 450 workers there at the studio for its full run with their contract with them starting in 1933. Around 1936 to 1946 a lot of GENT workers started to… 'disappear' how and why she doesn't know but the cops got involved and nothing happened. That is a thought I will get back to later. The names that I circled in black ink are still around," Which he then pointed to three, "The rest marked in red have been missing when the studio was still running," There were a lot of red marks,

"Then what about those two that are asterisked?," Linda asked,

"Those two are Thomas Connor, the head overseer of GENT maintenance and projects at the studio on behalf of GENT, and Wally Franks who was just a overall janitor of the studio. They were there since the beginning and actually left the studio when it closed down but they have recently vanished without much of a trace. That I will get into in a moment," He then pointed to the three names circled in black again,

"Two surprisingly have left the country so I have no way of reaching out to them but this one," he pointed to, "Mr. Quincy Silver is still around and surprisingly lives in Springfield. He was there since the beginning too as he served as head of a small janitorial team for the 'special project'. The specification of what role they filled, unlike the other maintenance and janitorial staff, is unknown. I had reached out to him and he, well hesitantly, agreed to talk with us around 1:30 PM at his apartment about his experience." He then looked at his wrist watch and said,

"Which we should probably be going now soon to met him. The traffic is starting to pick up which means getting to Springfield will be no walk in a park. I guess let's go," He then returned to his desk and grabbed his trench coat from off his chair along with his car keys and fedora from the desk. Linda then asked,

"Then what about the police and those two other workers?,"

"Don't worry I will fill you on the way there Mrs. Stein," as he opened the door for her as they then walked together down the hall to the elevator.

—-

 **Honk!, Honk!,** the cars blared while people were yelling obesities at each other as they swerved in and out of traffic as Diego was driving his car to Springfield with Linda in the passenger side. They were just about to enter the city when traffic started to get crazy. Linda hated Springfield. It was all hustle and bustle and the people could be quite rude.

 _This is starting to get weird_ Linda thought while thinking about the conversation that she had just had with Diego. He told her about a possible theory that he thinks that Joey was getting engaged with some sort of illegal activity (which he is still not sure what that may be). However, he has taken a random stab that it could be that the mob was using the studio as a smuggling hub for a lot of things because after all once the studio got done with their cartoons they had to deliver them to different parts of the U.S. which they did them selves. Which would then lead the studio, being used as a delivery front for smuggled goods. This could be a possible explanation why Henry left because maybe somehow he found out.

Eventually, workers started to find out and well… they ended up taking a dirt nap hence the missing workers. Which then lead Joey, to buy off the police. Which could explain, why working through the court or police to get information they gave Diego a hard time. Now Joey with plans to start up the studio again. He probably is tying up loose ends that could possibly whistle blow on its past which if that were to happened would end his studio and that would mean life behind bars for him. Those loose ends where probably the last people that could have known of this which were Wally Franks, Thomas Connor with his wife Alison, and Henry.

On the other hand this is were Diego even admits that this is were his theory starts to fall apart. One, he told her of the letters he took a glance at in Joey's home. Two letters that had the names Allison Connor (Thomas wife) and Wally Franks. It seems that they have been in contact for sometime but in particular Allison's letter showed it more. If they knew ,or heard rumors, of him in illegal activity why talk to him? Especially since, as Diego had looked into it, they were living normal happy lives with their families. Their families are confused on what happen to Wally and Alison with her husband. It would have just lead to trouble for them. Two, if it was true that he was tying up loose ends Joey would've been after her too, like what happened with Thomas and Allison, because he wouldn't want to risk that Henry would have told her about this? Three, how does the 'special project' tie in with all of this? It seems like this entire conspiracy they have found is actually more revolved around this 'special project'. Which doesn't sound like something the mob would be doing. Four, why were so many GENT workers missing and that doesn't account the studio workers because they are only on studio files, which Diego couldn't get, so how many more people have disappeared? Five, what was the purpose of GENT providing strange supplies to the studio? Lastly, there is still Mr. Silver and what role did he have to play in all of this?

"All right we're here," Diego said as he parked his car at the curve of an apartment building. This kinda gave Linda a jolt because she was so deep in thought that she didn't even remember how they got there. Diego then got out of his driver seat and came around to open the door for her. Linda then stepped out of his car and on to the cement sidewalk of downtown. People were walking past them in a hurry with most of them men in business suits. The opposite side of the street was lined with small stores, restaurants, small office places, and there even was a clock tower attached to one of the buildings. The side they were on was just a block that had nice looking apartment buildings. The apartments were made of red and brown brick and were 15 stories high with decent size windows spaced out. Some even had a balconies built into the face of the buildings.

"Fallow me," Diego said as he walked to the entrance of the apartment building in front of them while she fallowed. They entered through the entry way and made their way to and elevator then took it to the 5 floor. They stepped out into a red carpeted hall. The walls were painted white with the small ordinate chandeliers hanging down the hall providing excellent lighting. Each side lined a row of wooden doors with large bold gold letters stating a room number.

"Okay," Diego said, "Help me look for apartment number 57," they then began to walk down the hall looking for the door. Linda scanned each door she passed and found it on her side.

"Mr. Garza I've found it," she said as she knocked lightly on the door. No response.

"Excuse me Mrs. Stein," Diego said, "But I think we need to knock a little more harder than that," she then stepped aside as he stepped up and knocked on the door hard and said in a loud but appropriate indoor voice,

"Mr. Silver are you here? It's us, Mr. Diego de la Garza and Mrs. Linda Stein, we came to talk to you about your former employment at the GENT maintenance company," she then heard light foot steps come to the door and there was a moment of pause.

 _He must be looking at us through the peep hole_ Linda thought just before the door then opened wide to them revealing the old man Mr. Silver. He was tall and skinny and wore buttoned up white shirt and plain tan pants. He wore big round glasses over his steel grey eyes and had a large hook nose. He was balding from the top but still had white hair off to the sides. His lips were thin and pulled tight with one last notable thing upon his white face was a thin pale scar that started from the bottom lobe of the left ear curving to a stop to the left corner of his lips like a crescent moon. He looked at them with an uncertain look as if deciding whether he wanted to go through with the talk.

"Hello," he said in a low quite raspy voice, "Come on in,"as he step aside and motioned with his hands. They entered his decent size apartment. Over to their far right was the kitchen area and immediately the area they were standing in would be the 'living room' which had a sofa, a single arm chair, tv, and so forth. Over towards the far wall ahead of them, behind the sofa, was a wooden square table that was pushed up against the wall. With the face of the table just under a large window with a chair for each of the available three sides.

"Come with me to the table to talk," Mr. Silver said. They then walked over to the table and each took a seat. Mr. Silver sat across from Mrs. Stein while Diego sat between them facing the window. Diego cleared his throat and said,

"Mr. Silver may I have permission to record our conversation?," it took a second but he responded,

"Yes you may,"

"Alright," Diego replied as he pulled out the tape recorder from his coat and placed it on the table and pressed record.

"So," Linda asked Mr. Silver, "Will you be able to tell us anything that will help us find my husband?," He then slowly nodded and replied,

"Yes I can… because I helped abduct him," Mr. Silver then looked away from her in guilt,

"You what!," Linda exclaimed her eyes grew wide, "Where is he?!," before she almost freaked on him Diego quickly calmed her down and asked him,

"Please elaborated in detail what you mean by abducting Henry?," Mr. Silver began to move uncomfortably in his chair and told Linda,

"I just want to say first I am… very sorry… for the pain and trouble I caused you Mrs. Stein but to keep you calm I tell you that he is alive right now. However, before I get into more detail of the whole matter I need you keep an open mind on what I am about to tell the both of you,"

"What do you mean?," Diego asked

"Let me tell you and please consider what I say also try not to interrupt. All the guilt I have struggled with all these years needs to be released. This is my confession,"

Turmoil was bubbling through Linda's mind. One part of her was relieved to know that her husband was alive. Another wanted to slap Mr. Silver then give him a piece of her mind but the last part wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt that Mr. Silver is having a change of heart and wants to help. She then just choose to remain silent not being sure of what she would say.

 _My golly!_ Linda thought _I knew it!_ ** _Joey is a slithering snake_** _!_

"Here it goes…It was 1935 when I was placed as head of a small janitorial team that would handle a very specific aspect of a 'special project'. We were hand picked and sworn to secrecy of what we would do also we had to hide it from the other workers. The only person who knew what we did was Thomas Connor, the two head owners of the GENT company, and Joey Drew himself. Now in order to explain my part in this I have to explain the 'special project'. The 'special project' we were working on was a machine. It wasn't just any ordinary machine it was an ink machine. What the ink machine is…,"

The suddenly the clock tower ringed its large bell to announce the time of two o'clock then suddenly the windowed shattered and Mr. Silver's head snapped back as blood and brain matter sprayed on them. Linda couldn't help but to scream as she jumped back in her chair as wet bloody droplets hit her. Diego's eyes grew wide as he quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed her pulling her away from the window.

"Oh my lord!, oh my lord!," Linda started to scream

"Linda quick! Get down and stay out of the view of the window!," Diego ordered her as he crouched down with her next to the wall. She then saw him grab off from the kitchen counter a phone.

"Here… call an ambulance," Diego said

"What are you going to…," before she could finish he turned around crawled under the table. Then grabbed Mr. Silver's limb body that had just fell to the floor with a _thud!_ then he dragged him along side of the wall away from the window before another bullet wizzed in through the window hitting the floor with a pop just were Diego was a second ago pulling Mr. Silver away. She then saw Diego trying to help him but Mr. Silver's head was covered in blood pouring out of his head in small gushing streams. They were talking but she couldn't quite make out what they were taking about because her mind was racing. The bell then stopped ringing.

Diego the look back at her and said something. She saw his lips move but she wasn't able to make sense of it as her mind was now hazy. Diego then repeated what he said again; however, she didn't understand until he repeated a third time,

"Linda please! I know you're in shock but you need to call the ambulance while I try to stabilize him!," Linda finally snapped back to the situation.

"Okay," Linda said quietly as she began to fumble with the phone. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number.

"Hello, 9-1-1 what's your emergency?,"

"A m-m-man has-s been s-s-sh-shot!," she stuttered

"Okay stay calm. Where is your location?,"

"175 w-w-west 16th-th str-e-e-eet and its apartment room 57,"

"Help is on the way hold tight and stay on the line," with that Linda focused her attention back on what Diego was doing. Somehow Diego got his hands on some cloth and was placing it on Mr. Silver's head to slow the bleeding.

"Diego were do you think that came from?,"

"Possibly guessing on the height of the buildings I am roughly guessing the bullets came from the bell tower,"

"So do you think Joey is closing up loose ends?,"

"I think so but ones thing for sure," he turned to look at her with his face bloody, "We are going have to be very carful for now on because I don't think Joey would hold back from having us killed," with that a cold chill ran down her spine.

 _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Linda thought as she began to hear the sirens draw near.

 **Author's Note** : Hello every one! Sorry if it took awhile also I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a New Year (this is very late to say but it was something I was planning to say). I had writer's block and I was very busy. I had noticed that the way I had choose to write this story switching between perspectives in a chapter is more time consuming. However, in the end I liked how it has turned out so far. I bet you're wondering why does Joey have powers? Well for the sake of canon I noticed in the first Wally Franks tape he makes mention of gods (which will come into play later as a hint) and also we are lead to assume that Joey has been dabbling in magic. So if he had power to create an alternate cartoon reality of the studio he probably can do other things too. Also cannon for my story is that Henry and Linda had five children and they had all grown up except for one that is a 16 year old still in high school. Hopefully soon we can get to the studio but unfortunately I think it won't be until two or three more chapters or so (hopefully depending where the story leads hopefully sooner). Well here we go… does Mr. Silver survive? Who was the gun man in the clock tower? What was Mr. Silver telling Diego? What will be Joey's next move? Tune in next time to find out! See you all next time folks!


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Ch. 4- The Calm Before The Storm**

 **Author's Note** : A very quick note to make sense of things and I will add my usual note at the end. After observing 'Joey's office' in the game it clashed with my plans for my story so I had to redesign it in order to fit it. However, then again if we consider the situation of the alternate cartoon reality of the studio I think not everything in the real world of the characters will translate into the cartoon reality of the studio literally. So things will appear differently in my story concerning the 'real' studio prior to eventually entering the 'alternate' reality of the studio where Henry is. Well… at least that is what I think for now, so it enables me to take some liberties with that kind of thinking. In the end, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

 **Date:** May, 12, 1961 **Time:** 8:15 PM

Marcus Black was walking down the hall of the top floor in the administration department of the building of Joey Drew Studios. The air was musty for being closed down for years since the air vents were not working and the hall lights provided a dim orange glow that lit the way through a maze of twisting wooden hallways. The halls had several old stained black and white posters of the cartoons and motivational quotes featuring a character along with that the once white and blue paint on the walls has now been peeling off and chipping away. The wooden floorboards creaked dreadfully beneath his feet with each step he took.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if the termites were eating at the wood_ thought Marcus _I just hope I don't fall through._ He had been called to a meeting with his boss, Joey Drew, to discuss the information he had gathered and from there the next plan of action. Eventually, Marcus turned right and continued to walk down the haunted hall to the office of Mr. Drew. The door was plain with a large glass window to peer into but the shade was pulled down. Then off to the sides of the door were a pair of red curtains that have since been covered with a thick coat of dust and at points partially torn. Lastly, above the doorway in big letters on a sign, it read 'Office of Joey Drew' which was big and bold.

 _Always the star of the show eh boss?_ Thought Marcus as he then approached the door, knocked, and heard Joey's voice saying,

"Come in Mr. Black, Come in," Marcus then opened the door and stepped in while shutting the door behind him. The office was the only place here that was still in good shape. The walls were painted a nice deep red color with a stately desk and leather back chair in the center with two plain wooden chairs on the other side of the desk. To the right, there were couple file cabinets with several black and white pictures on the wall of the studio featuring Joey with his workers. Then to the left was a large bookshelf that took up the entire wall that had many books that Marcus didn't care to take notice of what they were. Lastly, before Marcus stood Joey with his back toward him while looking out a large window and above it was a large logo of the studio. Joey was dressed in a grey 30's style suit and had his left hand on a cane leaning on it for support and in his right hand, he held a large cigar in which he lifted back up to his face and took a long drag. Marcus could see a puff of smoke from the exhale. Joey turned to then look at him and said,

"Well don't just stand there Marcus. Come on over here and look out the window with me." As he then motioned with his right hand still holding the cigar. Marcus did as he was told and came to stand next to Joey looking out the window with him. It was a nice high view overlooking the grounds of the studio and the ruins of what would've been 'Bendy Land'. There were dead vines and brush that covered the rusted rotten rides of faded colors that have become nothing but colors of black, grey, orange, and exposed steel. The sun was beginning to set which caused the steel skeletons of the rides and attractions to cast long grotesque shadows upon the ground. Then in the distance, he could almost clearly see the approximate nine-foot high iron bar gate which was the entrance to the studio grounds with the eight-foot dingy white brick walls off to its sides which would surround the entirety of the studio's grounds. Then beyond those grounds would be a fairly sized woods surrounding the area.

"Tell me what do you see?" Joey asked Marcus

"I see the ruins of Bendy Land and well …" Marcus shrugged "the premises of the run-down studio."

"Exactly," Joey confirmed as he then glanced at him for a second, "However, I don't see this just as ruins but I see this as a foundation to rebuild this broken kingdom of mine. Then again isn't that what it is all about for mankind? Kingdoms rise and fall? Upon the fallen is then built a kingdom and then upon that it falls to another then becomes an empire?" Joey then chuckled then continued,

"However, in my case when my kingdom fell no one wanted to do anything with it so instead of being swallowed up by an empire we were just ravaged by my enemies and left for dead." Joey then took another drag from his cigar and exhaled, "Oh boy. They should've had finished me off and left no survivors because you never know when will a kingdom rise up from the ashes again like a great phoenix and bring back fiery vengeance upon the very ones that destroyed it."

"Don't mean to interrupt your speech Mr. Drew but do you know it is probably bad for your health to smoke? Do you?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow,

"Bah!" Joey replied, "So what if it is bad for my health? Might as well enjoy some of the things I like now before I kick the bucket you know? I don't have much time in my life left to be health conscious."

"Understood," Marcus said while nodding,

"Good. Now please take a seat and tell me what you've found out Marcus."

Marcus and Joey moved away from the window taking their seats across from each other with the desk between them.

"Well to start off boss," Marcus began, "Just saying sorry again for the botched hit on Quincy Silver. I was planning to take him out quietly by getting into his apartment and making it look like an accident but those two were there before I was. Which I then resorted to plan b, in order to not let him spill the beans to them."

"Understandable Marcus... you did what you had to do, messy though, but you accomplished it. So how is Quincy?" Joey said this as he pressed the cigar into the ashtray on his desk,

"He is currently in a coma at Springfield Hospital; doctors say he might not remember anything when and if he wakes up." Marcus paused then asked, "Do you want me to finish the job?"

"Not anytime soon." Joey answered, "We have other things to worry about than Quincy taking a long nap. What about Diego and Linda? Did they find out anything?"

"Well after taping into our… associates on the police force based on their eyewitness reports they had barely just started the interview of him before I shot him."

"So he did talk?" Joey said closing his eyes for a second,

"Yes, but it was just barely a little bit of him explaining who he was."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Joey cut in sharp "If I know right they are starting to put together who they are going up against. I bet you they left some parts out." with that Joey took another puff from his cigar,

"Yeah." Agreed Marcus, "Knowing Diego he probably quickly got a story together with Linda to hold back on certain information to keep away from police. Which means we don't know for certain if Quincy said anything important before I sniped him."

"We must learn about how much they know," Joey said leaning back in his chair,

"Don't worry boss I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"I'll just pay my old pal a visit," Marcus said with a cunning smile.

* * *

 **Time:** 9:23 PM

Ding-Dong the bell rang at Diego's home. He had just got done writing down the plan in his notebook of breaking into Joey Drew Studios as a result of what Quincy told him through short painful breaths when he was shot in the head. Diego had to do a lot of snooping around to find out the best way in and out of there. Quincy lastly warned him to go in armed and to 'beware of the ink machine for it is real' before he passed out. He was currently in his study room at his desk when the bell rang.

Diego got up from his chair placing the pencil on his desk while closing the notebook. He opened a drawer and inside was a small wooden case. He flipped the case open revealing a snub nose revolver with a cardboard box of bullets. He grabbed it then released the cylinder to quickly load the bullets. Once done, he locked the cylinder back into place. He made his way out of his study walking into the two-toned hallway of white and crimson red. He turned to his left walking noiselessly down to the foyer which opened up with a set of stairs to his right along with two square entranceways were one lead to the kitchen to his left while the other lead to the living room. He could hear his father in the living room fussing with a projector because they wanted to see an old favorite film of theirs before they went to bed.

Ahead of him was the brown wooden door with the golden lever knob. He brought his gun up to shoulder level having the barrel pointing upward at the ready just in case he needed to use it. He had already several bad experiences with opening the door late at night such as last time a cheating husband tried to kill him with a knife in order to keep his affair with the mayor's daughter a secret (that was a crazy story in of its own). Diego walked cautiously up to it then peeked through the peephole while flipping the switch for the front porch light. He then smiled.

 _Well, Well, Well,_ Diego thought _I recognize that blonde hair son of gun anywhere._ Diego then lowered the revolver and called out,

"Friend or Foe?" He then heard an answer from the man,

"I hope I am still considered a friend!" With that Diego opened the door revealing the blond man wearing a long black dress coat. The man's dark green eyes peered at him adjusting to the sudden light.

"Long time no see buddy." The man answered

"Yep. Likewise Marcus." Diego replied back. Marcus Black looked down at Diego's right hand which still had the revolver now pointed downward.

"Do you always answer the doors these days with a gun?" He said with a raised eyebrow,

"Well if you pissed off a bunch of people over the past couple of years by meddling in their business as a private detective. Yeah, you would probably open the door with a gun in your hand." Diego answered back while Marcus cracked a small smile.

"You don't mind if I pop in? Do you?" Marcus asked,

"I don't mind. Please, come inside ." With that Diego step aside to let him in. Marcus walked in while Diego shut the door. He then showed Marcus to the kitchen and asked him to take a seat at the rectangle table while he went to put his revolver back. Diego returned to find Marcus taking a sip from a flask. Marcus saw Diego and offered him some by raising an arm toward him saying,

"You want a swig for our fallen brothers in arms?"

"Thanks, Marcus but…" Diego replied as he took a seat across from him, "You know I don't drink."

"Huh, you've always been the boy scout of the company Diego," Marcus replied as he took one more swig then placed the flask back in an inside pocket of his coat.

"Yeah, but remember they didn't call me the 'Green Death' back in Korea for nothing. Besides, where have you've been since I last saw you? How has that bodyguard company gig going?"

"Oh.. I have been doing all right since I stopped working with you. It has been booming you know. My boys and I offer personal protection for celebrities, businessmen, and even some politicians. Heck, we have even been to different countries at some points which is nice." Marcus said as he placed his elbows on the table,

"Well, I am glad to hear of your success then." Diego then paused then asked, "One thing I now want to know right now is… why are you visiting me now? You stop talking to me over a year and a half ago and it was like you dropped off the face of the earth buddy."

"Well.. okay first off I am sorry pal but... going from place to place and the nature of the job it is very busy so I had really no time to talk to you. Second I just wanted to stop by and check up on you because of what happened a couple of weeks ago. When I caught wind of the news, I had to wait until my security job was over in Mexico before I came by swinging over here."

"Who or what were you protecting in Mexico?" Diego said with a questioning look,

"Oh, just a businessman going through a bad part of it." Marcus quickly lied then continued, "Besides that are you okay?"

"I have been doing okay because after all, it wasn't my first time seeing someone get shot." A look of concern appeared on Diego's face, "However, I am concerned about the well being of my client." Marcus was then careful to ask Diego the next question,

"So Diego, I don't mean to pry but well I know we've gotten ourselves in the past as private detectives into heaps of trouble before and we've had confrontations with dangerous people. However, this is something different. I begin to worry that if this time you have taken up a case that is more than what you can handle?" Diego didn't say anything for a couple of seconds not sure on what to tell him. The reason is that Diego doesn't know whether or not Marcus will believe what he had found.

"Well sorry to say Marcus but this case is a bit complicated and I'm afraid I need to keep the matter quiet." Said Diego,

"Come on Diego," Marcus answered back, "I've been your friend through thick and thin. You can trust me with what this is all about also maybe I can give you a second perspective on the whole situation. I can help you but I just need to know what is going on?" Diego in response looked away from Marcus' unwavering stare setting his eyes on the table. He tapped his fingers on the wooden surface contemplating more about the situation.

 _Okay,_ Diego thought _I will tell him but not all of it. Especially the recording of Quincy Silver that I have_. Diego took a deep breath and said,

"It is a missing person case."

"Who is missing?" Marcus asked,

"He is a 61-year-old man named Mr. Henry Stein. He is the husband to my client Mrs. Linda Stein."

"How long has he been missing?"

"About almost a year."

"Any suspects and any idea why?"

"The motive… I am still not sure but a man named Joey Drew was the last to be in contact with before he disappeared. Which leads me to suspect, that Mr. Drew knows something but is not willing to answer."

"So what about the incident in that man's apartment with him being shot?"

"I will not tell you how I came into contact with him but we've arranged the meeting that day for him to talk to us about his work experience with Mr. Drew. I was hoping to find out about his experience with him that if there was anything suspicious. You know… to get a better perspective on who he is."

"Ahh… did he say anything that would be of help?"

"No… not really. Before he got into any detail of the matter, he was shot in front of us by a sniper."

"That is not much to go on," Marcus said faking a disappointed tone,

"I know but that is all I got so far which also is frustrating me." Diego said lying to his friend, "But I did promise her that I will do everything I can do to uncover this mystery along with giving her hopefully some closer because who really knows if he is alive or dead?"

"Hijo! The movie is about to start! Make some popcorn and get the sodas ready!" his father, Elias de la Garza, shouted from the living room,

"Yes, papa I will do that right now!" Diego shouted back,

" Well then." Marcus said, "I am sorry again in popping in suddenly and I will leave you to watch your film with your father." He then got off from his chair while Diego did the same. Diego then walked Marcus outside on to the front porch and said to him,

"It was nice to see you, Marcus, I am glad you stopped by. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Nah, buddy, I have just been very busy. If you find anything else I am willing to help you out."

"Sure, I will give you a heads up," Diego answered as they then both shook hands,

"Take care, Marcus."

"Likewise Diego." Then with that Marcus left the porch walking towards the curbside where he parked his car. As he watched Marcus leave, Diego couldn't help to feel that something isn't quite right. Marcus seems different now like he has changed but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hijo." He was taken aback by his father's voice that came from behind him as he turned to look at him standing in the doorway, "So what did your friend want?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to visit me."

"Ahh. Well, let's get going with watching the film it is starting to get late."

"Okay papa lets go," Diego said as they both walked in their house as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Time:** 2:45 am

Linda was trapped in another nightmare again. She had suddenly appeared in one of the halls of the studio, but not quite the studio she remembered seeing whenever she went to go, well try, to see her husband at the time he used to work there. The colors of the place were yellow and black along with the studio looking like it has been run down. Yet, there was a strange quality to everything she was seeing like… it was cartoonish? She couldn't quite place the uncanniness of the environment; however, besides that, she suddenly began to hear her name being called out,

"Linda!" It was a man's voice, "Linda!" The man's voice echoed as she began to look down both ways of the hall standing with one of the walls toward her back.

That voice she thought he sounds like…

"HENRY!" She then shouted finishing her thought,

"Linda!" Henry's voice returned but this time it was more definite coming from her left. She then bolted down the left of the hall as she then turned the corner which leads right while calling out his name again,

"Henry! Where are you!?" She then stopped at the end of that hall that branched off into three halls,

"Linda fallow my voice!" Henry said which came from down the right hall. She ran down the hall and kept on following his voice through the twisting maze of hallways until after one last turn she finally saw her husband Henry in the dim hallway. He was standing in the middle of it while there was engulfing darkness behind him.

"Linda," he said as his voice croaked a bit from emotion,

"Henry I am here!" Linda responded back as she started to quickly run toward him finally embracing each other. They just held one another not saying a word just happy that they are together again.

"Linda," Henry said breaking the silence

"Yes?" She then looked up at him into his soft brown eyes and handsome-old rugged face,

"I don't have much time but I need you to forget about me."

"What?"

"I need you to go on with life and stop looking for me. Focus on our last one of the bunch, Jr., our son is going to need you and I don't want you to die looking for me."

"No! I will find you and bring you back!" She then raised her hand showing him her ring finger,

"See this?! Remember the vows we took on our wedding day? It was 'til death does us apart'! Henry, I know you are still alive and I can feel it! I won't give up no matter what!" With that Henry looked at her with a very sadden expression and said,

"Linda… in a sense…I'm already dead." then suddenly a large white cartoon glove popped out from the darkness behind him grabbing him by the back collar of his brown tweed blazer. It then yanked him away with such force that his feet were lifted off the ground as he was pulled away into the darkness of the hall out of her view.

"HENRY!"Linda screamed in terror after him as he yelled back,

"LINDA SAVE YOURSELF! DON'T ENTER THE STUDIO!" His voice then faded away followed by a loud screeching roar from some horrible beast resounded. It sent chills down her spine when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed turning her around while shoving her into the wall of the hall. She looked up to see who it was and in the dim light she could make out that it was Mr. Silver. However, unlike the quiet gentleman that she remembered from his apartment; he had a twisted grin on his face covered in blood while his head also gushed with it on the upper left side of his head from the bullet wound.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip but his fingers were like claws digging deep into her arms,

"You shouldn't have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong broad!" He growled as he then quickly grabbed her neck squeezing it. She continued to fight but it was of no use because she was quickly getting weak from the lack of oxygen entering her body. The last thing she remembered is hearing him laugh maniacally before she passed out seeing nothing more but darkness.

Then with that Linda woke up choking with her arms and legs flailing around in her bed against her imaginary assailant. She quickly sat up in bed breathing heavily looking around her bedroom making sure she was still in here.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought _it was just a nightmare… just... a nightmare_.

Linda moved her self to sit on the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand next to the bed. She then looked down at the comic book that Diego had let her borrow to read. It was **'Bendy and the Ink Machine Vol. 1'**.

I shouldn't have read that before I went to bed Linda thought considering it to be the source of her nightmare tonight. The reason why she read it was because she grew curious about what it was and if there were anything that she could glean for herself that maybe Diego didn't pick up. As far as she knows, there was nothing that she could get from the comic that could help them. On the other hand, the whole thing about the 'ink machine' in the comic bothered her and Diego. Just before Mr. Silver was shot he mentioned that the special project was about the 'ink machine'. In the comic, the 'ink machine' is used to create multiple creatures and to sustain the mock-up of Joey Drew Studios which puzzled them. There is no such thing as an 'ink machine' outside anything but the comic book. In the end, they've concluded that such a machine, despite Mr. Silver's account, probably doesn't bring creatures to life but was maybe some sort of contraption that made the animation easier. After all, hand-drawn animation is hard.

Linda just shook her head clearing her mind of thinking about the ink machine, the comic, and the nightmare. Thinking about it was now starting to make her head hurt. She then stood up and put on her white robe, over the long blue nightgown she was wearing, and exited her bedroom. She was in the upstairs hallway.

Linda then turned on the hallway light and slightly open the wooden door that was in front of her just to be sure not to wake her son up. She peeked inside seeing Henry Adam Stein Jr. sprawled out on his bed sleeping. She couldn't help but smile a bit because he was snoring like his father because in many ways he is like him. The poor boy has been exhausted from his high school classes and had at times stayed up late working on essays or other projects that his teachers needed him to get done before the end of the year. What didn't help him either was his father being gone because his father was like his tutor. She tries to help Jr. when she can but admittedly when it comes to stuff with school Henry was more up to date on that kind of things.

She then silently closed the door of her son's room and went over to the next door to her right down a couple of feet. Linda then cracked the door open revealing the room of her daughter Susan Stein. She had come back here yesterday after attending her second year of college for summer break. Susan has plans to help her while she's here around the house. She found Susan sleeping on the bed silently and was still as a log. Linda then quietly closed the door and then made her way down the carpeted stairs to the bottom of the wooden floor of the foyer.

She walked to her right quietly into the living room turning on the light while looking up at the clock on the wall to her right taking note of the time. It was 3:06 am. Linda then walked over to the green couch and sat on the far left side of it where a small stand had on top of it the rotary phone. She stared at it not sure who to call but she just needed to talk to somebody; however, she wasn't sure who to call at this hour. Then quickly after some thought decided to call Diego because he had told her that sometimes he would be late working but how late was the question.

Linda dialed him up then waited while adjusting herself sitting on the couch as the phone rang. There was a click at the end of the ring.

"Hello, very good night I suppose? This is Garza's Private Investigation service to whom I am speaking too?" His voice bounced at the other end of the line

"Hello, Diego it's me, Linda."

"Mrs. Stein, how are you? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"I had… just a nightmare but one of a couple over the past two weeks. I know why I probably been having them but it's just that I'm stressed out about them."

"I see… Mrs. Stein, may I ask what are the nature of the dreams?" Linda hesitated for a second and said,

"Before I do I'm not bothering you, am I? Were you asleep?"

"Nah…I am awake right now so you don't have to worry. Because for me sleep is nothing but an unfaithful friend. Sometimes it's there and other times it goes away to who knows were. So never feel afraid to call me late at night because, well, as always I'm all ears." Linda couldn't help but smile at the answer. At least, for now, she has someone to confide in. She then began to describe to him the several nightmares she had with the fear and confusion that they had caused her while Diego was silent on the other end listening intently to her story.

"I know why I am having them." Linda said, "I just can't get over seeing Mr. Silver being shot and a slim chance of finding Henry."

"Sounds like that's what it is." Diego replied, "When we sleep our subconscious speaks to us our hidden fears and thoughts also not only that. It tries to help us processes things that we've experienced."

"What I don't understand is how does someone walk away from seeing that?" Linda paused then was careful to ask him, "Does any of this disturb you?" Diego didn't respond quite so quickly. Linda then asked,

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah." There was a sudden change in the tone of his voice which caught her attention. It sounded quite somber, "It's not my first time seeing someone's head being blown away." Her heart kinda sank from hearing that,

"Well, I will quickly explain. I had signed up to join the army when I turned 18 years old and was fresh out of high school. Like a lot of young men in my area with the victory of world war two fresh in the public mind, we signed up joining the army hoping that we could achieve a bit of honor and fame of the previous generation. Not long after I started basic training the Korean War began. Soon within the year, I found myself serving over there in my company as a marksman. My company and I were sent in to help reinforce the Pusan Permitter which was a hard area to fight in but we did what we had to do. Sure I saw the dead while heading to the front line but I felt detached like…it was surreal… like it was some bad dream but then reality hit me when a friend that I made, Johnny Brass, was shot in the head right next to me. He didn't survive." He let out a deep breath,

"Then I spent about 2 and a half years in that hell hole but I don't regret the friends that I had made along the way and survived with. Also, on the other hand, I still think I did the most honorable thing to do by serving our county you know… but one thing for sure… its not for the faint of heart." Diego finished saying what he had to say and Linda was just silent for a second.

"So that's why you weren't at all disturbed when Mr. Silver got shot," Linda said.

"Yep," Diego replied,

"Before I ask another question I just want to say I am sorry to hear about your friend."

"Ahh.. don't worry about it. We all knew we were at risk to die but deep down we just secretly hope that we weren't going to. For me, I just like to think that he got reassigned to guard the gates of heaven. I hope he's in a better place." Linda nodded to that in response,

"So how can someone move on from this?" Linda then asked,

"Well, unfortunately, there is no magic cure to unsee something like that. With me, I was fortunate enough that my mind could bear the violence but unfortunately for some… they couldn't handle it. Sure, every once in a while I have dreams that I am back over there and yes they bother me at times but I had to just learn to roll with the punches. It has helped me to talk with my father about it since he was a soldier himself. So, Mrs. Stein, you are doing the right thing to talk to someone about it because for me it has helped to keep myself together." There was a small pause between them. Then Linda started,

"Thank you for listening to me and talking this over. Diego… I feel…"

"A relief?"

"Not alone." On the other end of the line Diego had let that sink in.

" Mrs. Stein." Diego said, "I am glad to hear that you feel you're not alone going through this. It lets me know I am doing my job." His voice sounded less solemn anymore, "However, to just switch gears do you want me to tell you the next step in our investigation?"

"Yes, might as well discuss it now." She replied

"Okay, Saturday night at 9 pm… we break into the studio."

 **Author's Note:** Wow! We are finally coming up to the studio! Sorry if it took a great while to do this chapter my life has been really busy right now and I haven't had much time to write. On top of that, I had to do some research on the Korean War for my character Diego which was very difficult to go through and to adapt it to reasonably fit the character. Also, I had to reconsider some things about writing in general and storytelling that I have learned from the internet. Last but not least, I had to edit this chapter a bunch of times.

Well, I would also like to add a disclaimer because there seems to be new lore coming out on BATIM so just as a heads up my fanfiction is based off from all that we had known up to chapter five (in Bendy and the Ink Machine). However, this doesn't mean I won't try to adopt the new lore into my fanfiction but if it doesn't work I won't incooperatate it. Then again what I have planned for my fanfiction is, of course, going to veer off from the premise of the story to uncharted territory that hopefully pans out. Well, I think it's about time to meet Henry. See you all next time everybody!


	5. The Start of a Nightmare

**Time:** Unknown **Date:** Unknown

Henry sat in front of his old artist desk. He was doodling pictures of the various cartoon characters that he had made over the years and anything that he could remember outside of the studio. He was in no particular rush right now to turn on the ink machine to start this horrible nightmare all over again.

Heck, Henry thought If only it was a nightmare to wake up from.

Actually, come to think of it, he was no longer completely terrified of anything in what the studio could throw at him but still, he did have a degree of survival fear in him. He hasn't died yet nor does he intend too. Now, whenever he finds a safe place to hang out he stays there probably for days at a time just enjoying the peace and quiet for once until he gets bored and pushes forward in the forced narrative he finds himself in.

Nothing has changed. No matter what he tries to do it is the same beginning and the same end; over and over again. Except, just recently on this latest time loop he had been through; something has changed and it is ebbing at the back of his mind. He stopped drawing and began to rub his head from thinking about it. It just didn't make much sense when he appeared in Joey's home the last time out of the hundreds of other times. When he had walked into the kitchen Joey was sitting down waiting for him also he was no longer in his bathrobe but in his typical business suit, he would wear back in the day.

Henry could remember feeling the shock he felt when he saw him. He didn't know what he did differently the last time that has granted such a different outcome. He remembered seeing Joey smiled and said,

'Henry, there you are! You're three hours late this time. Come sit down and take a seat.' Henry, of course, didn't take his offer and Joey just continued on with the conversation.

'Look I know you're mad at me but I want you to work with me again'

'It'll be a cold day in hell before I work with you again Joey!' he had growled at him,

'There is no needed to get worked up Henry'

'No need to get worked up Henry' he had mocked him, 'Why are you doing this?! Sure, I picked up the clues that you left scattered throughout the studio and I know more or less who is who and what went down but what are you to gain from any of this madness?' Joey had just smirked at him then said,

'You have never been the one to see the big picture as always…'

'You have never been the one that never gave a darn about some of the little things…' Henry had cut him off but stopped when Joey lifted his hand and made a snap of his fingers which suddenly caused Henry's lips to tighten up to stop talking.

'Sorry Henry, but please hear me out right now. Look, I have now finally perfected the process to create living cartoons and my plans to restore the studio to its former glory is underway. I just need an answer from you right now. Do you want to work with me like in the good old days or no? A simple shake of the head will be fine." Henry in response, of course, shook his head 'no'.

'Huhh…' Joey sighed, 'I suspected your answer as so. All well, it looks like I will have to go to plan b with you." Joey had seen the look of confusion on his face and said in response,

'And I am not going to tell you what it is just yet. I will keep it as a surprise.' Joey then grinned, "Well it was nice to talk with you, Henry. Move along now… the offerings for the gods are not going to offer themselves and the ink machine can't turn itself on either. We got a lot of work ahead of us.' Then with that Joey then pointed toward the back door as it opened revealing the entrance to the studio which Henry was forced to comply walking back into it. Which now leads him to where he is now, currently back at his old work desk.

Henry then reached into the pocket of his pants pulling out a wallet. He took out a small family photo. In the photo he was standing next to Linda who was holding, at the time a toddler, Henry Jr. then in front of them has situated his four other children. There was Mark, the older twin, Thomas, the other twin, Susan, and Martha. They all were smiling and happy.

"Don't worry everybody," he said to himself, "I eventually will find a way out. I just gotta keep hope like what Alice said." Although his last remark did betray what he was truly feeling. His hope has been dying. Henry felt that there was truly no escape no matter how hard he tried he could never get away. He then got up from his old work desk placing back the photo, along with his wallet, in the pocket and said to himself,

"Here we go, Henry. Let's see if the thousandth time is a charm." With that, he went off to start the nightmare all over again.

* * *

 **Date:** May, 18, 1961 **Time:** 7:15 PM

"Okay Susan, keep an eye on things while I'm out and make sure Henry Jr. goes to bed on time," Linda said to her 21-year-old daughter Susan.

"Don't worry mom, I got this and besides may I ask where you're going?" Susan asked. Linda looked at her after putting on her dark brown coat over her overalls and red plaid shirt. She could see the concern in Susan's emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry I am just looking into a lead with my private investigator that could help us find Henry." In response, Susan nodded and said,

"Okay, but just be careful to not let this consume you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom you haven't slept well for several weeks now and you are hardly even eating much. Lastly, you could've died from that shooter. I know I can't stop you, nor would I, but I just don't want to lose you too." Susan's face was then downcast. Linda then hugged her and said,

"Don't worry, I will be fine also I can take care of myself. I am not doing this alone so with Diego's help I can finally find Henry." The doorbell then rang which they then stopped hugging. Linda then stepped to the door to open it. There Diego was standing dressed head to toe in black. His black trench coat made him look like a dark shadow and the black fedora shaded his face. Diego the smiled and said,

"Good evening Linda and Miss," as he referred to her daughter, who was behind her, with a nod.

"A good evening to you too Diego," Linda replied and presented her daughter saying, "This is my daughter Susan."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Susan," Diego said while giving Susan a handshake,

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Garza," Susan said putting on a halfhearted smile,

"Just take care of my mother, okay?"

"Don't worry Miss Susan I'll keep your mother safe," Diego said.

"Do you promise?" She questioned

"Upon my honor and life I will see it through that I will bring back your mother and if we can… your father." He said as he raised his right hand in a promise. Then in response, Susan nodded in agreement satisfied.

"Okay we gotta go Susan and I love you," Linda said

"Love you to Mom," Susan replied then with that Linda and Diego exited the house and got in his car then left into the waning day.

* * *

 **Time:** 8:21 PM

"There, that should do it," Diego said as they finished covering up his car with tree branches that he had cut down. He had to park his car off to the side of an abandon country road in the bush and shrubs. This would be at the approximate location of being a mile or two away from the back of Joey Drew Studios. It was going to be a little bit of a hike to get there but it was the safest and most inconspicuous way of gaining access to the studio. Diego then went to the back of his car while Linda followed him. Diego then opened the trunk then pulled out a large backpack slinging it on himself. Then he reached back in pulling out two flashlights; he pocketed one and gave the other one to Linda.

"It's going to get dark soon so use the flashlight but keep the light pointed towards the ground as we get close so we won't get spotted. Lastly, one more thing," Diego said as he reached back again into the trunk and flipped open a little wooden case. He pulled out a small snub nose revolver and loaded it. He then also grabbed a small leather pouch that held some ammo then handed it to Linda,

"I have my own pistol on me but just to be safe I'm giving this to you if in case things go South. Do you have any experience with firearms?"

"Little bit, Henry showed me how to use his Colt 1911," Linda answered,

"Have you ever fired it?"

"Yes"

"Okay here is how you use it," Diego finished as he goes to show her the operation of it.

"That's how you use it. You're good?"

"Yep, got it."

"Okay, let's go." He said as he slammed the trunk then began their arduous hike toward the studio. They walked past many oaks, pines, and other kinds of forest shrubbery. At times they even had to go around or over fallen tree trunks. After some time the woods began to darken around them as the sun began to set. The darkness seemed to start clinging to the surroundings around them and would have swallowed them entirely if it had not been for their flashlights keeping it at bay.

Eventually, during their hike, Linda suddenly asked him,

"Do you have any friends or family Diego?"

"I only have my father but have very few friends however there are many people that I am acquainted with."

"Oh…You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but what happened to your mother?" He sighed and said,

"From what my father told me her name was Saphira Lovewell. She… apparently died when she was giving birth to me," he then shrugged

"Oh my…"

"Yeah, My father remarked that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Kinda explains, why he could never remarry." Diego then stopped walking and said,

"Alright, we are getting near keep the flashlight pointed toward the ground and fallow me." They both brought their flashlights low as they scurried through the bush towards a clearing,

"Now turn off the flashlight and crouch next beside me here," he whispered as he took cover behind a fallen tree trunk. Linda then crouched next to him. She then looked ahead and could barely make out the dingy white wall of the back of the studio.

"So how do we get over?" Linda asked him whispering,

"Well I am going to give you a boost and I will just jump the wall,"

"You can jump up the wall?"

"Sure, It'll be a piece of cake. I had to scramble up a wall that high in basic training while in army boot camp. However, we have to wait a second. We have to wait until the patrol car passes on its rotation." He then quickly but carefully turned on his flashlight to look at his watch,

"It should be about now," he said as he flicked off his flashlight. Then no sooner than what he just said Linda could hear the movement of tires and see the headlights of the patrol car turning the corner.

"Now keep your head down Linda until he is gone," Diego said as they both ducked behind the tree trunk. Soon the patrol car came and it went. Diego then peeked over.

"Come on, the coast is clear," Diego said. They then both clamored over the tree trunk and briskly made their way toward the wall. He then quickly got down next to the wall and crouched down clasping his hands together.

"Okay Linda, here is what you are going to do. You are going to place one of your feet on my hands here while steadying yourself by placing your hand on my shoulders. The once you're in reach grab the ledge and pull yourself up. Don't jump yet. Just sit on the ledge until I get up there," In response, she nodded,

"Good," he said. Linda then did everything she asked him to do then found herself sitting on the wall. Diego then threw his large pack over the wall which landed with a _thud_! then with that, he backed up a couple of paces then ran towards the wall. He jumped while using his momentum with friction to his advantage he wall jumped allowing him to grab the ledge. He pulled himself up and vaulted over to the other side while shoulder rolling to the ground to break his fall. He then got up, grabbed his pack, and came to her and said,

"Alrighty now Linda, jump down on the count of three and I will catch you."

"Okay," she said as she readied herself,

"Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Now, One…Two…Three," in response she jumped down into his arms. He caught her by the waist with a firm but gentle grip as he lowered her down.

"Thanks, Diego,"

"You're Welcome," Diego replied.

Linda then looked around her surroundings. She saw the decay of the rides and buildings and she couldn't believe that after 30 years she was back in the studio grounds.

* * *

 **Time:** 9:00 PM

 _Pop_! Diego, after sometime picking the lock, opened the door of the administration department of the studio. Silently he slid in like a shadow with Linda in tow closing the door behind them. The only light provided was the dim glow of the hallway lights which cast eerie shadows all over the place.

"Now what?" Linda asked quietly,

"Follow me, we need to go to Joey's office," He responded in a hushed tone turning on his flashlight while keeping the beam low,

"From what Quincy was able to tell me before he passed out," he continued as he began to walk down the halls with Linda following close behind, "He told me that the quickest way to get to the place Henry was being held is to access a secret elevator in Joey's office behind a bookshelf. Take it all the way down to a special room. Go to one of the doors that has a pentagram of shorts on it then behind that door we should then find him." He then turned a corner looking for the stairs,

"What?" Linda responded,

"Trust me, I am about as dumbfounded as you are but he was very specific, even for being shot in the head, about the location. Since we have been grasping for straws this is probably our only shot to find him." He finished as he turned to the stairwell door opening it a crack. He brought his ear close to the crack to hear any footsteps coming down but there was none. So he then proceeded to open the door all the way to start climbing the stairs.

They then acceded the several flights of stairs to make it to the top. Diego then placed his ear to the door and listened for footsteps again. After a couple of seconds, he cracked the door bit to look.

"Clear," He answered as he walked into the hall with again Linda following close behind,

"So which is it?" Linda asked him,

"Well let's the follow signs shall we?" he said as he then motioned with his flashlight pointing out a sign on the wall that read, 'Follow the red arrows to see the boss. Thank you!' Then with that, they followed them to the office of Joey Drew. There was no light on so it seemed okay that they entered it. Diego then tried the door. Locked.

"Okay give me a second. Hold the flashlight to the doorknob so I can see what I'm doing." Diego said as he pulled out his lock picking tool from his trench coat pocket. After another couple of seconds, he popped the door open. They then entered the office with of course all the things that were to be in a room of a boss. After they walked in Diego closed the door and locked it behind them. He then told Linda,

"Okay, now let's check out that book self and see if there is a button or some sort of mechanism that can reveal a hidden door." They both quickly walked up to the large bookshelf, that was divided into three sections, and began to comb through it. They pulled books out and placed them back in along with that tapped the wall behind it to hear if there is a hallow. Eventually, Linda pulled out a book called, "The Illusion of Living" in the middle of the bookshelf and behind that, she noticed a small hole in the wall.

"Diego, I found something," Linda told him. He then went to go see what she pointed out.

"Hmm…" Diego vocalized. He then reached out and poked his pointer finger in it until he touched a button. Suddenly, there was a sound of a mechanical release as the entire middle part bookshelf pushed out from the wall. They both stepped back while it then began to rise like a flap of a garage door. It then stopped to reveal a sliding door to a small stainless steel elevator. There was a button off to the side to open the doors so he pushed it.

The doors slid open to reveal a well-lit space that was enough for both of them to step inside. They entered the elevator; shoulder to shoulder they stood in it and pressed another button to begin the descent. The doors slid closed and the gears and pulleys began to turn at a decent pace lowering them.

Eventually, they came to a stop and the doors slid open again. The light from the elevator cast dimly ahead of them producing twisted shadows and a glimpse of the room littered with tables with strange objects on them and what appeared to be piles of books. They then exited out of the elevator and Diego felt on the wall for a light switch and flicked it before the elevator's doors closed with a final hiss. The room was then filled with decent light which was not too bright but yet not being dreadfully dark either. Now clearly they can see how exactly large the room was. It was the size of more than half of a local library and was filled with tables, chairs, bookshelves, and a couple of projectors with projector screens placed strategically at certain places.

However, above all else, they were seeing they were not completely interested in it at the moment for looking straight ahead down a clear aisle. The large object was fully lighted by strong overhead lights. They saw in the utmost clarity but in disbelief, that on the other side of the room there was a large place of floor cleared for the infamous ink machine.

 **Author's Note:**

Yikes! For now, I am going to stop right there because of how I originally intended it was going to be much longer. This I chapter I have to admit might not be my strongest but hopefully, this wasn't too boring. Let me know as always what ways I can improve.

Now we are still yet one step closer to finally having the Linda and Diego entering the alternate cartoon reality of the studio. So now… what secrets will they find in this strange room they've entered? What horrifying revelations will they discover? Tune in next time to find out! See you all next time everybody!


	6. The Descent

Date: May 18, 1961 Time: 9:27 PM

A chill ran through Diego's chest as he stared ahead at the ink machine with Linda.

 _No, it can't be_ Diego thought _it's the ink machine_. They stood there in silent disbelief of the large size of the machine with its gears turning and its long nozzle hooked downward away from its black and yellow-boxed body. Already this wasn't sitting well with him as he felt a dark atmosphere of something sinister surrounding them.

"What is this place?" Linda asked him,

"I don't know, but that is what I intend to find out," he answered back as he took a cautious step forward into this foreboding area. The floorboards creaked under his feet as he progressed to view the ink machine which appeared to be in some activity while at the same time Linda followed suit. As they made their way forward, Diego couldn't help but take notice of the books that were piled on the tables and of the foreign objects of strange value.

As far he could tell, the books were of some aged quality of thick leather-bound texts that had ominous titles along with horrid depictions of strange creatures, or had some strange pentagram like symbols, or some interesting depictions of god-like beings. The titles were of a couple of different languages but most predominantly were of Latin, Ancient Greek, and some other language he couldn't identify but it was distinct from the rest and often recurred. The strange language he couldn't identify seemed to be of Semitic origin. Besides that, other objects that were there were of old jars, crystals, salts, small statues of beings, and mysterious charms that he couldn't explain. In the end, what Diego could deduce was that all these things had to pertain to the occult and magical practices of possible witchcraft which he has not much knowledge about; however, he knows he can identify it for certain.

As they began to draw near to the ink machine, the more putrid smell of rotten decay became to be more distinct. His nose wrinkled.

That smell Diego thought it smells like...

"Oh my, what is that smell?" Linda said as she pulled out a handkerchief bringing it over her nose,

"It smells like death," Diego said stopping a couple of paces of the ink machine.

"Death?" Linda asked

"Yeah, Death," Diego replied

"Death has a smell?"

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"Well remember I was in the army? Also, I at times worked for the police as a consultant; I ended up getting involved in several murder cases and the rotten bodies had a distinct smell of what we are smelling right now."

"Golly," Linda said while pointing at the ink machine, "So is it coming from there?"

"Hmm..." Diego hummed as he examined it. The machine was very simple and not many gears and was bolted down to the ground. There was a plain control panel that had a start and stop button on the right side of it. However, the biggest defining feature of it was an incredibly large receptacle that held ink which is quoted from its sign. Diego quickly grabbed a chair and stepped on it to view the top of the machine. There was nothing noteworthy except he could open the top of the ink container which he did then regretted it. A horrible potent smell of decaying flesh hit his face. Diego gagged and pulled back his head coughing.

"Well, I found the source of the smell Linda," Diego wheezed,

"Oh, Lord!" Linda said, "I can smell that stuff from here close it!" Which Diego quickly did.

"One thing is for sure," Diego said stepping down, "Ink does not have a smell like that." He then walked back over to Linda.

"What do you make of it?" Linda asked,

"Frankly, I don't know," Diego said shaking his head, "This all is just unbelievably surreal. I don't want to let my imagination run ahead of logical reasoning, but already there are some ghastly assumptions that I have on my mind right now."

"That is?"

"I think Joey Drew and maybe others that were involved where practicing occultic rituals."

"I can see that but what does it have to do with this machine?" Linda asked; however before he could figure it out in his head a projector suddenly turned on not far from them.

"What the...?" He said as he made his way over to it. He stared down at the table examining the projector. There was no way it was on some sort of timer he figured. He then looked around on the top of the desk for anything else, but there was nothing except for a reel container that read as "Experiment: number 123 Name: Susie Campbell Date: October 5, 1938"

"What the heck is this?" Diego said turning his attention to the projection screen ahead. He could hear Linda walk up beside him to take a look at the screen too.

The screen was of course just black, but then it counted down from ten showing each white number flickering. Then finally after 'one', the screen began to show a back-white image and the sound was on. The scene showed the ink machine while before it seemed to be a makeshift altar made out of a body table that was about waist height. Then suddenly a procession of, most likely, men in black-hooded robes that shadowed their faces were chanting in Latin. At least from what he could understand from them, based on knowing Spanish and learning a bit of Latin from high school, was along the lines as, "May from death this person be reborn back from the land of dead to the land of the living by the power of Hela the goddess of dark magic..." then they just kept repeating it. Then coming from the left side of the screen entered two other black-robed people holding hands.

The two that came in walked to the other side of the altar facing each other and one of them asked the other,

"Are you ready?" it was a man's voice that sounded quite familiar.

"Yeah," replied the other robed figure, the voice sounded feminine,

"Well then, hop on." the man replied back. In response, the other robed person took off their robe revealing themself to be a woman. The woman was dressed in a black nightgown and her wavy light hair was shoulder length. She was very light-skinned and had delicately alluring facial features. On the other hand, he could tell something was not quite right with her like she looked to be in a trance or all drugged up. She then got on top of the alter lying down on it. The man then pulls back his hood revealing himself to be none other than Joey Drew himself albeit a younger one. Diego and Linda stood there in shock with morbid curiosity to see what he was going to do as the scene unraveled in front of their eyes. Joey then reached down under his cloak and pulled out a long ceremonial dagger then held it in his right hand with the blade pointed downward. He reached down and placed his left hand on the woman's forehead then stroked his hand through her hair. Joey then said,

"Don't worry Susie it will be painful at first, but it will be over before you know it. Just hang in there," in response she nodded. After that, Joey raised the dagger above his head,

"Linda," Diego said, "Turn away or close your eyes...you don't want to see this,"

"Is he-he re-really going to do it?" Linda's voice quivered,

"Linda, look away now if you don't want this on your mind," Diego said which she still didn't. Diego then watched as Joey then brought down the dagger hard upon the woman's chest. Susie's body tensed up as the dagger was plunged into her. She didn't scream, nor she didn't even cry. All she did was let out a quiet sigh.

 _My lord, Joey is an evil man_ , Diego thought and he immediately felt sick. It wasn't the violent act that disturbed him, but it was the motive.

 _What is your motive, Joey?_ Diego thought as he saw Joey collect Susie's blood in a strange goblet as he turned around and said,

"Quincy," Which from a dark corner did Quincy appear, also younger too, but without his noticeable facial scar, "don't get rid of her body like the others. Put her on ice for now because we might need it for later if this doesn't work."

"Alright boss," Quincy said as covered her with a blanket then wheeled out the body of Susie out of frame. Joey then said,

"Fire up the ink machine," which one of the men in response did as a large glob of ink landed in the middle of a strange pentagram in front of the machine. Joey poured the blood on the large bubbling blob of ink and began to chant in an unknown language Diego couldn't describe. The blob bubbled violently and began to stretch upward to the height of a person. It began to take the form of a woman, however, it then collapsed on itself turning back to a blob, but it started to screech and make noise. The blob then screamed,

"Joey! What did you do to me?! You promised that I'd become her! That I'd be beautiful!"

"Crap! Quick boys help me get her under control and turn the darn camera off! This experiment failed!" Joey yelled as the blob of the creature lunged at him as the camera reel then stopped. The screen went black again.

"Wah...What did we just watch?" Linda asked which snapped Diego out of his thoughts trying to make sense of this. Linda looked pale as a ghost and was about to,

"Whoa!," Diego said grabbing Linda who promptly fainted. He held her on her feet, but she was out. So he had to sit her down, in the nearest chair. It seemed like she couldn't handle or even begin to process what she saw as for Diego, on the other hand, his mind was whirling. It felt like he was about to go a bit crazy because of what he saw. It seems to be all coming together, but yet this opens up a lot of other things that now made him question everything. Everything that he believed to be true about the world around him.

No, it can't be! Diego thought magic or whatever the heck it is is real? Diego then sat down on a nearby chair for a second to pull his thoughts together. However, in the end, he just couldn't process it.

 _You know what? Screw this cursed place!,_ Deigo thought _Screw Joey Drew! Screw everything! We are now in way over our heads! This is just not natural. I don't care if this doesn't all make sense right now at the moment. I'll just figure it out later. We need to find Henry and get the heck out of here ASAFP!_ Diego then shot up violently from his seat then walked over to the projector. He removed the film reel of the experiment from the projector and placed it in its protective container. Diego slung his backpack off plopping it on the table with a quiet thud. He opened his pack up which he then shoves the film reel into the pack. He closes the pack up and puts it back on.

 _Hopefully, this is enough evidence to put Joey behind bars for good_ , Diego thought, _Now I gotta find that door Mr. Silver told me about._ Diego then scoured the room for the door, but of the available doors that were placed along the walls lacked having the pentagram that Mr. Silver described; however, he then soon noticed there was a random black curtain hanging from the wall. He briskly walked over to it and pushed the curtain aside revealing the door that had the painted black ink pentagram on it. Deigo tried the door, but it didn't budge. He then checked to see if there was a keyhole to pick, but there was none. He then tried kicking it; however, it was surprisingly too solid to attempted to break it down.

 _You've got to be kidding me?_ Diego thought _I have no choice then do I?_ There was one thing he left out to Linda about one last instruction Mr. Silver had told him. The reason was that he didn't want to weird Linda out any more than what he told her earlier when they broke in. Mr. Silver had told him a phrase in Latin to repeat to open the door. Deigo let out a breath then said to himself,

"What do we have to lose? Then again if magic is real..." as he placed his hand on the door while with the other he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket to read the phrase and said in Latin, "Ad hanc ianuam aperire potest alio Regnum!" which roughly meant 'may this door to another realm open'. Then suddenly just as soon as he said it there was a quiet click. Diego tried the knob and he was able to open it.

"Well, I'll be darn." Deigo said, "It worked." He swung the door wide open and looked down,

"What the!?" before him was a short hallway that had some black and yellow film posters of Bendy and Boris like, 'Sheep Songs' and 'The Dancing Demon'. There appeared to be more of that black ink pouring a little bit in steam down toward his left. The more fascinating thing about this was that the hall was of yellow color with black accenting creating a hand-drawn like quality to all of the details. It was like he was about to step into a cartoon.

 _I better get Linda now,_ Diego thought as he then went to go get her. She looked to be coming to because she was now stirring in the chair he left her in.

"Linda," Diego said as he then gently shook her,

"Hmm...?" came her response as she opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"You've fainted,"

"Oh my... What...?"

"Linda, I don't think we can stay here any longer. We need to find your husband and get the heck outta here," He then proceeded to help her stand up,

"You're good?"

"I can manage," Linda said as she let go of him,

"Okay, fallow me then," Diego said motioning with his hand. He then leads her to the door that they had to enter through. Linda then froze when she looked down into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked her,

"This is not right. This hall is the entrance to the animation building. Also..." her voice trailed off,

"Linda?"

"Nothing. Let's go find my husband." as she then stepped past the threshold of the occult room into 'the other studio' she remembered seeing in her nightmares. Diego followed suit and just when they were halfway down the door slammed shut behind them locking with a click.

"Shoot!" Diego said as he ran back to get the door back open. The door didn't budge. Before Linda could come closer, under his breath he recited the magic phrase and behold he was able to open it again. Deigo breathe a sigh of relief,

 _At least I can still open the door,_ he thought closing the door again.

"What happened?" Linda asked,

"Probably just a sudden draft of wind or something," he half-heartedly lied because he wasn't so sure, but it seems like there is a force at work that wants to keep the door closed; he will keep it that way since he can open it with no problem.

"Well, I guess let's push forward," Linda then led the way. Diego caught up with her as they entered into a room. The place was worn down with a running projector to the far left just playing a blank screen and to the right or the left of them seem to be hallways that branch off into different directions. There was a door next to the left hallway too. Lastly, notably to the right was a large moving reel logo of the studio.

"This is almost exactly what I remember how it was," Linda said, "If I am correct and if Henry is here..." Linda then made a left going through a hallway opening while Diego followed close behind. Then finally at the end of the hall, there was another opening to another room to their right which appeared to be an animation room and there was a work desk that was littered with drawing papers full of Inkpen sketches of cartoon characters.

"This was Henry's old workbench," Linda said with slight enthusiasm,

"Hey, Linda," Diego said, "These drawings look kinda fresh are they Henry's?"

"Yes, this is by Henry's hands. He had a very particular drawing style." She then looked at Diego smiling, "Which means he is somewhere around, and alive...Henry!" she called out. Then suddenly there was a sudden surge of humming energy as the lights dimmed.

"What the!?" Diego said then suddenly the whole place began to tremor with ink started to pour profusely out of the walls and ceiling. Diego looked up and to his horror noticed that the ceiling was starting to buckle.

"Crap! Linda, we need to get out of this hall! It is going to collapse!" Deigo grabbed her hand while dragging her along running,

"What about Henry!?"

"Trust me we will look for him, but we need to get ourselves out of this hall!" They then ran down the hall as the place shook more violently bursting out of it when suddenly a metal grate closed down behind them closing it off. Their hearts pounded as more ink came cascading down from the ceiling creating darkness around them. Diego pulled out his flashlight and tried to guide themselves to the exit. _Crack!_ The ceiling gave away above them. Linda screamed. Out of instinct, Diego dropped the flashlight then shielded Linda while shoving her close to the nearby wall. The ceiling boards were collapsing blocking their way out.

 _Crap! Now, what!?_ Diego thought, _wait a second! The door!_ Diego then shouted over the noise to Linda,

"Follow me and stay close to the wall!"

"Okay!" she responded as he then moved to the left feeling for the knob. He soon found it and tried to open it. The knob wouldn't budge.

"Okay, I'm going to kick down the door. Do you have your flashlight?!"

"Yeah!"

"I then need you to light up the door so I can kick it. Just stay close to the wall!" Diego then let go of her and positioned himself in front of the door. Linda then turned on her flashlight illuminating the chaos that was continuing to erupt around them.

 _Okay. Three...two...one!_ Diego thought then he quickly took a couple of paces back to build momentum; however, just when he took those steps back a heavy board fell down clipping him on the left shoulder going down alongside his arm.

"Madre Santa!" he spat staggering while pain burst down his left arm,

"Oh no! Are you alright?!" Linda shouted, in response, Diego just fought through the pain and ran to the door throwing a kick. Bam! The door's lock broke from the pressure causing it to swing wide open.

"Quick get over here!" without a second to spare Linda went in first and Diego followed just narrowly avoiding the rest of the ceiling collapsing in the room now behind them. _Boom!_ The floor shook. They found themselves at the top of a stairwell.

"Whew! That was close!" Linda said as they steadied themselves,

"Yeah, a little too close," Diego responded he then began to feel a bit of warmth going down his left arm in a trickle while he felt a stinging sensation. He reached over with his right hand to touch it. He then pulled back and brought his hand into the light of Linda's flashlight. It was crimson red blood mixed with the black ink.

"Let me see your arm," Linda asked him which he offered it. Under the light, they could see that some part of the board, possibly a nail, had cut a sizable nash into his coat's sleeve about half an inch wide running down from his left shoulder to his elbow. They could just see his blood with the ink mingling together in, the hard to see, open wound.

"That's going to leave a mark," Diego joked,

"Yeah, we need to get you patched up," Linda said,

"Well, let's do that in a far more safe location. I don't trust the ceiling here," Diego said,

"Ditto," replied Linda as they made very cautious steps down the stairs. Linda couldn't help, but shine the flashlight down the side stairwell.

"How far do these stairs go on for?" Linda questioned when she noticed that the light couldn't reveal a bottom. It was as if she was staring down into the pit of Tartarus. Diego then took a look,

"Probably to hell and back,"

"Hum, kinda what I was thinking," after going down two stories, trying to be sure that the top-level wouldn't collapse on them, they tried a door and found a short hall that opened up into a large room. They entered finding the room to be well lit revealing many animator drawing tables and ink stations. The ceiling was high because they notice there was what appeared to be an overhead viewing platform which probably would have to been used by visitors to see the artists at work. There was to the right of them, on the other side of the room, that had a hallway opening also there were many motivational posters plastered on to the walls saying 'Work Hard, Work Happy' and long those lines.

"We will rest here for now," Diego said slinging his ink-stained backpack off while placing it on the floor. He opened it then pulled out a tin first-aid kit and a canteen placing it on the nearest table. He then began to attempt to take off his trench coat.

"Let me help you," Linda said moving behind him to help lift up and pull the sleeves. Diego winced as the left sleeve was being pulled off going over his wound. Linda then placed his trench coat on a nearby stool while he tore the left sleeve of his black dress shirt. He then sat down on a chair next to the table where the first-aid kit was. He then grabbed the canteen, unscrewed the top, and began to pour water to clean the wound from the ink along with extra blood. Diego further examined the wound as Linda joined him.

"I'll live," Diego concluded,

"Looks like you're going to need some stitches, Diego,"

"Yeah, let's see how I can do it with one hand,"

"I can do it,"

"You can make stitches Linda?"

"Well, my father was our small town's local doctor and knew how to stitch, so he taught me because 'you never know when you are going to need it' as he always said,"

"Wise words to live by," Diego said as he adjusted himself, so Linda could get to work. Linda then grabbed the first-aid kit then flipped it open. She cleaned her hands with alcohol wipes then began to further clean, also disinfect, his wound with rubbing alcohol. After that, she pulled out the needle, thread, scissors, tissue forceps, and needle holder then went to work mending back his ripped skin into place. Meanwhile, Linda asked,

"Diego, I just want to know...what do you make of all this?"

"Well," Diego said, "What do you make of this Linda?"

"I asked first,"

"Sure," He took a breath, "The thing is though, do you believe? Do you believe this is all the result of some magic and this is not some feverous nightmare that either one of us is concocting being all fabricated in our minds? If not, then is this a real reality that we are currently both in right now?" Linda stopped to think for a second then continued to stitch,

"Shoot, I wasn't asking you to get all metaphysical on me and now that statement you made is beginning to hurt my head. Besides that, I thought I was going crazy."

"Nope, we are both still sane and this is all real. If it was a nightmare we would have woken up by now. So do you believe?"

"Yes, as strange as it sounds I believe."

"Good, now that we are in agreement that magic is real then this opens a whole other avenue for whats going on. I think maybe the reason now why Henry left his job might have been due to finding out Joey was practicing magic," He then began to continue to tell Linda that Henry although might have found out but might have not known what was truly going on. In other words, he didn't know about the human sacrifices, on the other hand, he didn't want to get involved probably fearing some bad would become of it.

"But what I want to know is," Linda said, "why would Joey do such a horrendous thing?"

"I think probably his intentions at first were innocent in a greedy way," Diego said, "Rember that in the '30s that animation had to be drawn by hand?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe at first, he was trying to find a way to make the animation process faster by using magic. Maybe also to cut costs so he could make more money. However, I think that in the end, he didn't find what he was looking for but stumbled upon something else which had ended up requiring sacrifices. Think back to the comic book and the footage of that sacrifice with the ink machine. We both saw in the footage and comic book how it brought cartoons to life so maybe he tapped into some higher powers that could create some form of life? To what end or purpose to pursue such madness I am not sure about. One thing for sure though it is nothing good. "

"There, all done." Linda proudly as they both examined her handiwork. Diego then moved his arm a little bit to see how would the stitches hold up.

"Not bad Linda, you have the hands of a doctor," Diego said,

"Yeah, I learned from the best..." Linda then stopped mid-sentence seeming to choke on her words. Her eyes widen as her face grew pale. She was staring in the direction of the visitor viewing platform trembling.

She is seeing something, is she? Diego thought as he turned around and he suddenly felt his blood turned ice-cold once he saw what Linda was looking at.

On top of the viewing platform staring down at them with a huge twisted manic grin with its large skeletal ink body leaning over the side of the railing. Stood before them the Ink Demon.

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone. I am very sorry that I hadn't posted in a while because I had just been very busy and had to plan out ahead of time where I wanted the story to go. I also decided to try my hand at developing another fanfiction too but it is for Doki Doki Literature Club. It's titled DDLC: Mysteries which you could go ahead and check it out then leave me a review on that one if you're interested to see it continued (which I probably will try to finish it but I think I will make it more of an experimental side project). I hope that you have enjoyed my fanfic so far and see you in the next terrifying chapter. P.S. Ink Bendy finally shows up what can possibly go wrong? 0_0


End file.
